


Prototypes

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, 6x9x6, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gundams being Gundams, Hilde is Addorable, M/M, Pilot Bros, death scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Winning wars may be easier then becoming human but whoever said easy was the only way?





	1. Chapter 1

This will likely be three chapters long, I have 2 and a half written out and chapter three is more of tying up lose ends then anything else really. I really do not write enough fics set in the actual Gundam universe, so many fantasy and horror AUs, besides One Shots so here's one. I hope you all find some entertainment from this short fic. If not I have plenty of other Gundam Wing fics you can peruse, surely there will be one to your liking there.

 **WarNinGs** : Gundam Pilot relationships, not all romantic, mix of Gay and Straight pairings, Hilde is Adorable, that is all.

**Aishi Say**

" _You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
_You are the silence in between_  
_What I thought and what I said_

 _You are the night time fear_  
_You are the morning when it's clear_  
_When it's over you're the start_  
_You're my head, you're my heart..."_

The beginning of 'No Light, No Light' by Florence and the Machine, I love this song so this will likely show up in other fics. Anyway it should make some sense by the end of this chapter.

**AND WOULD YOU NEED ME,**

Trowa sighed softly as he stepped out of the cockpit of the white and silver prototype dubbed, Pegasus. The horned white and gold suit dubbed 'Unicorn' stood opposite its future winged counterpart. Various test results scrolled on the tablet's glowing screen held in his left hand, right handed fingers going through the remaining bangs that were not long enough to be tied into a short thick tail. Worn and faded hunter green button down was tied at his waist, black tank top and cargo pants even more alien looking to those who knew him even if just by sight. Thoughtful frown deepen a bit at a note Zechs had scribed in the margins, making a mental note of it for the next time he crossed paths with the taller blond. Right hand absently reaching for his mug, taking a sip of fresh coffee thanks to an app set up by the sometimes over worked engineers. Looking up he tilted his head at Duo, who was staring at him as if the other was somehow surprised he was standing there alive. "Yes Duo?"

"You're not dead," Duo responded still just staring at him, tone not all there.

Trowa blinked since that was not a joking tone, setting his mug back down as he did so, "Clearly, why would you think I was?"

"They found your I.D. on a dead guy," Duo explained, it was not like they just gave their personal I.D. cards to just anyone.

Trowa frowned at Duo, not as confused as before but still lost, "Howard's dead?"

Duo blinked at his friend's question, "No Howard was hurt...you gave your I.D. to Howard? Why?" Howard was trusted and all but Duo did not why Trowa would have given him his card when Howard had his own.

Trowa nodded absently. "He left his back in his office and needed to move between this bay and ours, I didn't." He had planned on working here for a while, and Howard would have returned the card long before he would have had need of it again.

Duo frowned, sounded like Howard he could get a bit too focused on something just like way more normal people, "So you just handed yours over to save him a trip?" It sounded like something he would do, not necessarily Trowa.

Trowa frowned slightly, "He has been very busy with the Sanq prototype models."

"It's just I didn't know you trusted Howard that much." Duo did, and Howard and Zechs had adopted each other but he was not as sure about the others.

"We have worked together more often since I have been working with Zechs while on Earth." Trowa had gotten to know the rather strange man recently, and had no trouble trusting him.

Duo nodded, Howard had been curious about Trowa so it would make sense he would get to know the guy when given the chance. Curiosity mostly satisfied he decided to change the subject a bit, "Sis know?"

"The basics, she is still a civilian," Trowa answered, Duo often asked about his sister so it was nothing new.

"That matter?" Duo had no living family besides the others, and none of them were exactly civilians.

Trowa sighed softly, knowing Duo was not implying anything by the question, "She doesn't want to know the gory details of our lives Duo."

Duo nodded, she could guess just fine, "She would never turn on you. I know Relena is is all distant from Zechs, but your sis is pragmatic not stupid."

Trowa smirked slightly, "And that is why she likes you."

"Duh. So you're really OK?" Duo asked looking his friend over, he didn't look hurt or pale.

"A little stiff, but nothing a day off won't fix. You really thought I was dead because an I.D.?" Trowa asked still amused by the idea.

"The guy is charcoal so yeah. I guess he must have dropped it during the boom, and since it wasn't in the fire it didn't get burned. Hope the guy was dead, or at least out, for that part." Duo frowned when Trowa looked away, pretty sure he had seen and maybe even killed a few people that way. "Anyone besides Howard know you're here?"

Trowa frowned as he considered that for a moment, "Unlikely since he swiped me out when he left four hours ago."

"This is exactly why Preventors H.Q. is no where near Sanq central." Duo had not dealt much with terrorist growing up, soldiers and Mercs acting like bullies was a different matter.

"Any takers?" Trowa asked ignoring Duo's comment, more interested in the attackers.

"The A.G.A claimed it but who knows yet. It was clearly no accident, still not sure if it was targeted at one of us, the techs, the commanders, just general boomage." Duo was more a surprise attack thinker then blow up stuff to make a point type, and he was fine with that.

Trowa nodded in agreement, "It takes time to analyze derbies, who was where, all of that."

"Yeah and it's been less then an hour. Heero is with the Boss Ladies and Zechs working. Wufei will likely be joining him, Cat is probably still freaking out... _shit_!" Duo swore as he pulled out his phone to text his blond friend. "I totally spaced and forgot he still thinks you're dead...again...whatever."

Trowa rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I do have my cell with me."

"Shut up, if sis thought you were dead would she call, or get her ass here to see you first?" Duo knew Quatre was emotional but he had been freaked out as well, hard to kill was not the same as impossible to after all.

"Call I would hope," Trowa answered evenly, he was still not entirely use to such emotional people or being worried about.

"Too logical," Duo countered, she was fun but she was protective, and protective meant often times overly emotional responses to possible deaths.

Trowa arched a brow, "You just said my sister was..."

"Hey red-head who loves you, illogical is not an insult in this scenario," Duo was not the most rational of people at times either.

"Because she loves me, not because she's a red-head right?" Trowa asked making sure he was following Duo's logic, he was normally pretty good at it now.

"Very good," Duo praised with a grin, pleased Trowa got his teasing. "So whatcha working on there anyway?"

Trowa glanced down at the tablet he had forgotten he was still holding, "Work details, shipment reports, tech work ups, suggested improvements, those short of things."

"Sounds like work," Duo commented frowning, did they ever come here and not work?

"It should since it is," Trowa reminded his friend amused, Duo was not a really a fan of paperwork of any kind.

Duo glanced at the meant to be winged suit before the wingless counterpart, "I guess having teams on Earth will allow us to stay in one place longer. You think we'll each get our own little unit?"

Trowa frowned tilting his head, "You want one?"

Duo shrugged, "Could be cool, and we do outrank everyone but our Boss Ladies and Zechs." He had led raids as a kid so at least he had a little experience.

Trowa frowned for a moment, "Howard hasn't said, but once they both prove themselves more will be commissioned so it is not impossible."

"Would have to get some black ones...we should color code ours," Duo knew that was how things worked, it also would look better on TV reports.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, "I don't care if my unit matches HeavyArm's color scheme or not." He was far more concerned with skill then looks, even if they had all customized their Gundams.

"I would," Duo was a very visual person, something that should surprise no one ever. "It would also visually identify who was ours, and who was just normal Sanq defenders." Every group had different models and colors for visual recondition, impact, etc. A wall of dark painted suits made a different impression then a wall of white ones, unless you were a Star Wars fan maybe.

"Putting targets on ours," Trowa reminded Duo evenly, they wore the targets in the Perventors because their suits could take it.

"Those with the best skill can take it," Duo did not like risking other people, but soldiers signed up for just that.

"You've given this some thought I see," Trowa was not overly surprised, Duo had not grown up thinking like a soldier but he was a quick learner.

Duo fidgeted slightly, "Well Heero's all military thinky so I took a few lessons. He has me to think outside the box, you to back him up, Wufei to keep him honest, and Quatre to keep him human."

"TROWA!" Trowa turned at the call of his name, blinking when Quatre threw his arms around his neck. "You're all right," Quatre felt instantly better with Trowa's solid warmth in his arms, it meant he was really there and safe.

"I'm fine, really," Trowa assured his emotional partner, setting the tablet down before wrapping his arms around the blond.

Quatre looked up at his partner, Trowa's tied back bangs allowing him to clearly see both dark eyes, "Why did.."

"He forgot his and was way too busy to run back and get it. Howard is trustworthy after all," Trowa answered not needing to hear the rest of the question to know what he was being asked.

"When we heard I...but here you are," Quatre did not need any powers to know Trowa was unharmed, a bit rumbled now perhaps.

Trowa smiled reassuringly at his partner, "You worry so much, it's sweet."

"Don't tease me no one knew," Quatre pouted, use to being teased for worrying by his friends. Duo and Trowa most often, not that Heero and Wufei never teased him about it now and then.

"No one called," Trowa countered casually, still amused no one had even tried to call.

"You tend to turn it off when working with Howard," Quatre reminded his partner, not that many people had his number to call him while working.

"Not always," Trowa reminded Quatre, brushing the blond's pale bangs back into place, "I am sorry I scared you."

Quatre smiled, it was hard to stay mad at Trowa when he apologized, especially with hat gentle smile of his. "You were just helping Howard, even we can't know everything."

"Sounds boring," Trowa commented with a half smirk, faking it was far more amusing.

"I'm with Cy on that one," Duo grinned when Quatre turned and blinked at him as if he had totally forgotten Trowa had not been alone. "When quiet I'm invisible. I'm going to go fill in the others, and see if they have anything. Bye, bye now."

Trowa arched a brow when Quatre sighed after Duo, looking down with a slight tilt of his head,"You couldn't sense me?"

Quatre shook his head, Heero had not been able to either which is why he had been so scared, "I can feel you just fine now...any theories?"

Trowa frowned as he thought for a moment, "Lead."

"Lead?" Quatre asked confused, he was not sure what such a common metal had to do with psychic powers.

"This bay is shield to protect prototypes as much as the general public. If it can defeat Superman why not you and Heero?" Trowa had never noticed anything, but unless one of them was in pain he normally felt little through their link, at a distance anyway.

Quatre frowned as he considered what his partner had said, "I never considered something like that. It does make sense really, colonies are shield against solar radiation not much else. Has anyone worked on anything nuclear in here that you know of?"

Trowa shook his head, "No, Howard had this place built solely for M.S. prototypes, and none of ours carry nukes."

"Scary thought," Quatre murmured, as if nuclear fallout needed to be added to peoples nightmares. Trowa shrugged, Gundams could cause more damage then a nuke without all the messy fall out. Quatre frowned at his partner before turning to the pair of suits, "Is this what you have been up to all month?"

"Yeah," Trowa answered use to answering questions about them. "Howard asked if I wouldn't mind filling in for Zechs after I was back on full duty."

"You are the only one of us with close family," Quatre had far too many sister to be close to them all, even if he had wanted to be. Zechs and Relena may never become close, and the others had no living family blood or otherwise.

Trowa nodded absently, "Yeah. Sis prefers me playing with Howard's toys then anything Une or Noin ask of me."

"She know?" Quatre knew Trowa told his sister what he felt she had a right to know, allowed to or not.

"None of the details, she is a civilian," Trowa knew what his sister needed to know to satisfy her curiosity but not put her in danger. If their enemies learned about her she would become a target, Hilde was a Preventor Catherine was not.

"Who would die before betraying any of us," Quatre knew how protective and stubborn they both were, had to be in the Bloom's blood, thankfully Trowa kept his temper in check. Catherine's temper with Trowa's training and skill would be terrifying, he never wanted to be terrified of Trowa, for him was bad enough.

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, arms crossing, "She doesn't ask."

"Because she knows you cannot tell her much?" Quatre knew Catherine knew more then she may technically be allowed to, not that anyone in the Preventors would call her or her brother out on it. Those in charge knew Trowa, those below may only know he was loyal and dangerous but that was enough to keep them quiet. No one in their origination would dare to openly question the loyalty of one of the Gundam Pilots, everyone knew better.

"Because she knows enough to guess what I do," Trowa answered evenly, not that the blond's guess was exactly wrong. "She hates war because she is well aware of how ugly and brutal it is."

Quatre frowned slightly, Trowa knew more about that then any of them, "She still loves you." There was not a doubt in his mind the red head would tear someone apart to protect her brother, perhaps slash since she preferred knives.

Trowa nodded absently, Catherine was his blood, something he had never understood the true meaning or value of for most of his life. "She's not Relena."

Quatre bit his lips, Relena had not bonded with her brother really, much to the taller blond's regret. Catherine would love Trowa even if he was not her long lost brother because he needed it, he was rather endearing under that even stare of his. Trowa had learned loyalty growing up, though showing affection to another in anyway besides protecting them was still new to him. "Iria would have understood, the others I am not all that close to."

"I do only have the one," Trowa reminded his partner with a half smirk, small groups had always been his preference.

Quatre smiled at the amused smirk, very cat like, "You two are close, and clearly related."

"Oh?" Trowa prompted with an arched brow, knowing the blond well after only a few years.

"Fiercely protective," Quatre began, counting off on his fingers, half watching dark eyes track his fingers. "Unquestionably loyal, tough your sarcasm is more subtle most of the time." The blond frowned slightly, middle finger half raised unsure if that still counted.

"You forgot good with knives and animals," Trowa reminded his finger, laying a hand over a paler one, graceful fingers curling into a lose fist along with Quatre's.

Quatre looked down at Trowa's fingers curled over his own, looking up he pouted slightly, "I'm not sure your pet likes me." The lion clearly preferred the company of the Bloom siblings over that of any other.

Trowa half smirked at the pout, it was not as mocking as Duo's but was still cute, "At least I do."

"Very comforting," Quatre smiled at fake hurt look, it was something he had never though he would have ever seen when he had first met Trowa. He was not sure if it was Catherine or Duo who had first taught Trowa that look, though he was pretty sure it was one of them. "Do you want to join the others?"

Trowa frowned thinking for a moment, "They should have something by now."

Quatre nodded, a little something could get some brainstorming started at least, "At least if it was a blanket attack or not."

Trowa nodded absently as he turned his attention to a middle-aged black man who walked in, "James."

"Sirs," James greeted with a salute, he knew Barton personally, Winner by reputation.

Trowa returned the salute, "I want this building secured, clearance level one only."

James nodded, use to Zechs and Howard ordering similar lockdowns, "Anything else Sir?"

"No, if the Techs were targeted the Gundams will see their attackers do not get the chance to do it again." Trowa had less qualms about attacking civilians then some of the others, but true sanctuaries were off limits.

"Very good Sir," James knew when a Gundam Pilot promised someone would not do something again it meant just that.

Trowa nodded, unconcerned with the mass killing of terrorists, "If Relena is curious see to her personally, Zechs would consider it a personal favor."

"No trouble at all Sir, I know how to talk to novice Techs." James assured the younger man with a knowing smile.

"And that is why Howard likes you," Trowa reminded the older man before turning to his partner, "Quatre."

"You know know all of Howard's staff?" Quatre asked as he fell in beside his partner, it really should not surprise him when Trowa seemed to know everything that was going on. The technically second in command to both he and Heero was a very dangerous young man, dangerous, loyal, and working too hard.

"Yes, they they know Duo and I personally since with work with Howard more then you do." It had not taken long for Howard to introduce his people, or for Trowa to come to trust even like a few of them.

Quatre could not argue that, he spent most of his time in the Sank working as a diplomat rather then an intelligence agent or engineer, "Marine?"

"Joined the engineer corp. after losing a leg," Trowa knew James would not mind Quatre being told that much, James knew who Quatre was. "He is essentially Howard's head of security."

"I will keep that in mind," Quatre had not minded the older man, he seemed friendly under his professional mask.

Trowa shook his had, patting Quatre's shoulder, "You're the diplomat, I'm the ex Merc tech,"

"You can be very diplomatic," Quatre reminded his partner gently, not that his friends always went for the 'diplomatic approach' to things.

Trowa shrugged, "I would not be a very good partner for you if I could not passably do you job."

Quatre frowned slightly at the taller youth's word choice, "You are better then passable." When they had first meet Trowa was not exactly a diplomat, but over the few years they had been working together he had learned quite a bit.

"You think so?" Trowa asked tilting his head at the blond, he normally stuck to bodyguard allowing the other to be charming.

"You're honest and direct, people respond to that," Quatre knew people preferred working with trustworthy people rather then known liars, it was only common sense. "You can also catch a lie and turn it on the liar almost as well as you can use a gun." Duo called people out often, Trowa could be stubble or as in your face as Duo depending on the situation.

"You learn to spot liars when you sell your services for a price, or you have no qualms as long as you get paid." Trowa knew his morals were still far more gray then Quatre would prefer, but at least he had some.

Quatre nodded slightly, Trowa's logic was cold but rarely inaccurate, "Cap did."

"Not exactly," Trowa corrected, the others did not know his core as he had. "He refused to join the Alliance to keep the war going for the pay. Even said I wasn't human after I saved him from some of our core that had switched sides. I only did what I had been trained to do, destroy the enemy before me."

Quatre laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping Trowa, "You didn't attack me in Zero."

"You were not my enemy," Trowa reminded the blonde softly, looking down but not at him. Every time this conversation came up Trowa was sure to remind the blond of that, and planed to continue until Quatre believed it himself.

"Wasn't I?" Quatre knew Trowa did not blame him, which was a comfort, but blame and truth were tricky things. His guilt was not something he could let go as easily as others could, he was just thankful Trowa had returned to them, perhaps even better for it in the long run.

Trowa glanced at the blond, a pale hand on his left shoulder, another gripping his sleeve, "You gave fair warning."

"That does not make it all right," Quatre protested as he released Trowa's sleeve and turned slightly away from him, even if it make it less cruel of him to have attacked his friends.

Trowa placed a hand over the one Quatre had left on his shoulder, taking it gently in his own, "I didn't listen, I made myself a target in the Zero's eyes not yours."

Quatre glanced at his captured hand, knowing it would take a single squeeze to break every bone Trowa currently held of his. "Would you have shot me if I had gotten between you are your sister more aggressively?"

"Yes," Trowa answered without hesitation, he knew himself well enough to know the answer without having to think about it. Unlike some people he knew he had no need to lie to himself about the world, or what kind of person he was, he was too blunt for such self deception.

"Because I would have made myself a target," Quatre knew how his partner's mind worked, an enemy was not someone who lasted long. "I can't justify it like that."

"I have been a soldier from the day I was born," Trowa knew Quatre was not judging him or any of the others, they all knew Quatre and Duo did not think as they did. It was the more moral pair that kept them from crossing lines they had crossed in the past.

Quatre bit his lip, squeezing Trowa's deadly hand, he knew his friend's childhood had been harsh but it still hurt to be reminded. "You have a choice now."

Trowa nodded, returning the gentle squeeze, "I choose to stay on with the Preventors because I can fight so others don't have to, same as you."

Quatre smiled up at his partner and protector, "I am not a natural soldier."

"Neither is Duo but he does all right," Trowa had enough natural soldiers in his life he hardly needed any more.

"No one thinks outside the box like our Duo," Quatre agreed still smiling, Duo prided himself on being unique, and rightly so.

Trowa smirked shaking his head amused, "For which Wufei if forever grateful."

"That's horrible," Quatre chided, laughing as he playfully smacked Trowa's arm.

"True though," Trowa countered smirking at the amused blond.

"I know," Quatre agreed as he started walking with his partner once more, laughing quietly as he walked.

**IF I TOLD YOU WHAT I'VE BECOME?**

Hilde sipped her coffee watching Trowa and Heero gesturing at some map or other, Wufei shaking his head, Quatre taken notes. "You guys really thought he might be dead just because a burnt corpses had his I.D. near it."

Duo nodded towards Heero and Quatre, "And they couldn't sense him." A bunt card had worried him sure, but that was the clincher.

"Heero isn't Empathic?" Hilde knew all about Quatre's gifts, she was practically the seventh pilot as far as they were concerned.

"Nope," Duo agreed, Hilde was one of the few people beyond the Trio and Katherine who knew what the New Type pilots could do. "But it seems there is a link between them, blaming the Zero, so see not so silly."

Hilde nodded, that made much more sense, "But he was fine? Trowa was fine right now, or at least looked it, but she knew the pilots.

Duo half smirked, "And not sure if he should laugh at us, or shake his head ans sign."

"He often dress like that when working?" Hilde asked nodding at Trowa, who was the only one dressed strangely to her.

"Yeah, he was working on the Twins, why?" Duo was use to seeing his friends dressed in things besides their normal 'work' and 'casual' looks, not that he was going to bring up sleeping attire anytime soon.

"Used to not seeing his arms, or both of his eyes, is all," Hilde answered looking Trowa over, they were friends and she knew he knew when he was being looked at even if the looker was no threat.

Duo watched Hilde smile, he knew that smile as well as the girl wearing it, "Ah huh."

Hilde rolled her eyes as she turned to Duo, "Hey a girl can appreciate can't she?"

Duo grinned, he did his fair share of appreciating himself, "As long as she's fine with him hearing you."

"What?" Hilde hissed frowning, she knew Heero likely could hear her but he was a freak, not that she minded.

"Meow remember? Heero is just as superman that way," Duo was just as freaky as his freak friends without having any extra powers or abilities beyond being him.

Hilde frowned, glancing at Trowa who had not even frowned slightly at them, she was not sure if he was even actively listening to them.

"Look the guy doesn't care so appreciate all you want," Duo knew Trowa did not care he was attractive, as long as someone didn't stalk him, his friends, or attacked them because of it he was indifferent to the whole thing.

"Jerk," Hilde muttered halfheartedly, Duo was puckish. "How can you be so calm with your friends being possible targets?"

Duo sighed softly, "Cy, and Hi-kun grew up with it, the rest of us are still learning."

Hilde reached out placing a hand over Duo's, "You think they were tracking his I.D.?"

"Maybe," Duo answered with a shrug and a slight smile, Hilde was one of them. "The protobay is all kinds of shields to protect bystanders so no one would know he was there since his I.D. logged in and out."

"Still why his and not say Quatre? He is the most well known of you, and Trowa is not always with him?" Hilde knew Trowa or Heero normally came with Quatre when he was in the Sanq, but that did not mean they were always nearby.

"Maybe they knew he was one of the techy ones, or works on Earth a lot, or they just caught whiff of a high level I.D. and went for it?" Duo did not like thingy about such things, if the last one was right it could have been anyone of them laying dead or burned.

Hilde shivered slightly at the though, the guys were her guys, "Scary."

"Yeah," Duo agreed squeezing her hand, she was no fool. "Like I said getting used to it."

Hilde frowned, she liked all six of them, they were like adopted brothers to her, some closer then others. Duo she was closest too, which made sense since he was the first of them she had met. Trowa and Quatre she knew second best since they were close to Duo, and were in the Sanq often. Heero she knew mostly through Duo, though he seemed nice deep down. Wufei was stern looking but she could see he cared deeply for the others, which made him all right in her book. Zechs she saw around a lot but knew the least about, besides he was Relena's brother and the only one in a committed relationship. He was also currently the only one of the six not there, the Boss Ladies were seeing to the Sanq citizens and other Preventors before joining them.

"All right boys you'll relieved to know Howard got a few good bruises but only a few minor burns to go with his broken arm. You can all go say Hi later," Sally informed the gather pilots as she entered and came up behind Trowa, looking over his shoulder as she laid a hand on it. "You gave us a bit of a scare."

Trowa glanced at the hand before half smirking at the older blond, "Nine lives."

"Cheater," Sally teased with a wink, turning when Wufei held out a mug for her. "Thanks, mmm...just what I needed."

"Do we know who the burn victim was yet?" Quatre asked, not surprised Sally took up a spot between Trowa and Wufei.

Sally took an another sip before looking at the lighter blond across the table from her, "DNA and all that is being run right now. All we know right now is he biologically male, mid twenties, and built similarly to this lug here." She grinned at Trowa when he glanced her for calling him a lug, returning to her coffee when he just shook his head at her teasing.

"He likely did not stand out," Quatre commented as he looked up from his tablet and their notes, boomers tended to try and blend in.

Sally frowned slightly at Duo and Hilde sitting at a smaller round table rather then standing with the rest of them. "Those two brainstorming outside the box?"

"Something like that," Heero answered ignoring Trowa's slight smirk, Sally nodded not noticing.

"Did we lose anything vital?" Wufei asked, glancing at the amethyst eyed pair for a moment before turning his dark stare to Sally.

Sally frowned slightly, "Spare parts mostly according to invoices. Trowa Howard does label boxes properly yes?" Trowa and Zechs worked with Howard often so it was easy to ask Trowa since Zechs was not there yet, and Duo was busy.

Trowa nodded, "Official equipment yeah, his personal stash...not so much."

"Sounds like him all right," Sally commented before going back to her coffee, glancing down at the papers spread over the table absently.

"Ah Sally you got here first," Une commented not all that surprised, the young blonde doctor was very fond of the boys, and they returned her affections.

"Hey Une, yeah, luckily Howard was more thrown then blown." Sally greeted moving to stand between Wufei and Heero.

Une nodded, she found the man unconventional but interesting, "Our somewhat successful bomber was Walter Guster. He was not affiliated with the A.G.A, A.S.A, or any other anti-Gundam or Sanq origination." Remembering facts and the like had been part of her old job, a trait useful in many professions.

"So what _was_ his damage then Lady Bond?" Duo asked used to Une being all Google in meetings, each of the Trio had their own ways and it kept things simple.

Une glanced at Duo, his way of phrasing things could be amusing even charming, "He hated New Types and believed all six of you are New Types."

"I'm just unique," Duo was a freak in a few ways but genetically he was normal enough.

"Among other things," Wufei muttered, half smirking, bantering with Duo was never boring.

"Says the other 'normal' one," Duo teased with a grin, Wufei was great when he was calm. "So what, he screw up?"

Une frowned slightly as she glanced at the notes she had on her tablet, "Bomb techs are still working since less then two hours is not a realistic time-frame in their line of work. The current theory is he wanted to take out a Preventors target since we employ you, and it would earn him points. He was likely tampering with gear hoping to take out a boy or the like. It is not believed any of you are targeted personally, however since the Gundam pilots are given free reign they may have been hoping one or more of you would be caught in the blast."

"So a lone crazy bigot... _great_ ," Duo drawled rolling his eyes, the logic was sound enough really.

"Seems so, at least for the moment," Une agreed, any number or hate groups could try and take advantage of the chaos, or perhaps another lone crazy bigot.

"So what's the plan Boss Ladies?" Duo was fine being the 'voice' of the Gundam pilots during this meeting.

"Divide and conquer," Noin answered as she entered the room, Zechs at her side where he belonged. "Did we miss anything?"

"No Noin," Sally answered looking over Wufei's shoulder, a little small talk and banter were more Noin's thing then Une's.

"Good, so is that as far as you got?" Noin asked as she moved to Une's side, Zechs staying on her other as he nodded to the guys who nodded back.

"Yep, just got to the giving orders part," Sally answered, the gang was all there now.

Une nodded, back to work she went, "We want you guys split up, three on Earth and three in space. Others may follow Guster's example and we would prefer to give them two targets rather then one gig one."

Duo frowned, glancing at the others for a moment, "So, we get to choose?"

"I'm staying on Earth," Zechs informed them, it had been decided before they had gotten there.

"I'll stay as well, we do work well together," Trowa was fine fighter anywhere but he was also from Earth, and he did work well with either blond. Zechs nodded slightly at the young man, he had been hoping Trowa would volunteer to stand with him.

Quatre frowned slightly in thought, not surprised the two Earthborns brothers were staying on Earth, they got along very well. "Unless Duo wants to stay because of Howard I will stay as well."

Duo frowned as he considered that, of coursed Quatre would stay with Trowa unless it was unsafe to so so, as in Trowa could be seriously hurt or killed protecting him unsafe. "I'll go, we norms can hang out with Heero while you hang with the Earthborn bros."

"I would like to help," Hilde felt useless just sitting there, Gundam pilot or not these were her friends.

"Duh Hil-babe," Duo was sure they could find something she could help with, she was one of them just like the Boss Ladies.

"While not one of the six pilots you are welcomed to go or stay," Une confirmed, they had discussed the young women while Zechs stay on Earth was decided.

Hilde smiled a little at Une, when she said something was all right that tended to be the end of it, "I'll stay for now, once everything is squared away I can head up."

Duo grinned arm slipping around the teen's shoulders, "Daddies she followed me home can we keep her?" Quatre giggled openly use to this sort of thing, Wufei sighed but was smiling a little, Heero just rolled his eyes at his partner's antics.

"She is cute," Trowa smirked at Hilde's grin, she had proven interesting, and had a hand in his recovery.

"Thanks for the backing Cy," Duo knew Hilde and Trowa got along, she had been mortified when Duo had told him she thought he was cute and that was one of the reason she had dragged him to the show. Trowa had simply titled his head at the blushing girl before thanking her and assure her she was pleasant to observe as well, she had choked then.

"Oh stop embarrassing her," Wufei chided, use to Duo's friendly good humored teasing, Trowa could hold his own when he cared to join in. "She would be a target if we all are so if she wishes to join us in space she might as well know what we do."

"Thank you Wufei," Hilde was touched, Wufei had issues with untrained fighters especially women, knowing what they were she felt for him. Him okaying her joining them meant he did not consider her a liability any longer, she had been OZ so some distrust was expected.

Sally nodded, Hilde was the unofficial seventh team member since the 'Trio' were their bosses she did not count her or Noin. "Well it seems that is settled nicely. All right boys go get some sleep those moving out can leave in the morning."

"Snack food run...anyone?" Duo needed a bit of sugar in his system, and finalizing plans over junk food was what teens did.

"I'm in," Hilde answered still beaming about being accepted as one of the guys.

Heero shook his head as he started straightening the papers, "No, I'm going to just crash since tomorrow will be a long day." Normally he would likely hang around and listen to the others but he was not in the mood tonight, too much to think about.

"Food sounds agreeable," Wufei decided after a moment of thought, he was not feeling all that antisocial.

Trowa sighed softly, "I should call Kathy before goes from worried to pissed."

"I hear ya man," Duo assured his friend as he patted his shoulder, Red had plenty of reasons to worry she did not need anymore. "Alright see you all around breakfast."

Noin kissed Zechs' cheek before walking out with Sally who seemed inclined to snag a snack with most of the others. Zechs smiled at her before turning to Trowa, "Go call your sister, Une will see you all have copies of the Intel by morning." Trowa nodded before heading upstairs, he could met up with the others afterward if the talking did not take that long. "So how do we want to do this?"

"You and Quatre see to the Preventor's HQ and the Sanq, I'll see to space with Sally." Noin knew Sally would be heading out to help, she may be good at patching the boys up but she also could her own in a fight.

Quatre handed Heero his gathered stack of papers, the brunet nodded, "It seems fitting the Earthborn pilots both protecting the Earth."

"Agreed, I will see you in the morning," Heero had no problem with the arrangement, the paperwork was no longer scattered all over the tabletop so it was almost time to get some sleep.

Zechs turned his attention to the short, younger blond, "Thank you."

"Duo and Howard are friends, both Trowa and I work well with you, and it would be unfair to leave Noin alone to remind you both you have limits." Quatre knew how they could be, and with Relena's home being targeted Zechs would be very cold to their foes.

Zechs chuckled softly at the half teasing, "She thanks you for that. Are you all right?"

"A little shaken but yes, now I know shielded buildings can effect our physic report." Quatre had been feeling too many things at once but he was calm now. Trowa was fine, a little tried and stiff but unharmed.

"I am relieved he is all right, he is a good guy." Zechs had met Trowa personally early on, he was loyal and dangerous that was clear even then. The fact they had been on opposites sides was not an issue, Quatre had also been forgiving about that.

Quatre smiled reassuringly at his fellow blond, it was good he was on their side now, "I am all right really, I will fell better when this day is over."

Zechs nodded patting the shorter youth's shoulder, "I think we are all in complete agreement on that my friend."

**AND WOULD YOU NEED ME,**

Quatre was sitting on Trowa's bed, or at least the one he used while on Earth and not with his sister. Heero knew he was still slightly shaken by the thought that Trowa had been killed, the fact an explosion had not killed him as a toddler was an ironic twist he did not focus on. The blond knew Trowa sensed it as well, not that he normally denied his friend's access to his room, or that an anyone would not have been shaken by such a thing. They were partners, he already knew Katherine even if he did not know her well, he was not a threat. She was slow to forgive him for something her brother had not blamed him for at all. The Zero had pushed Trowa similarly but he had not been the Trowa they knew then, or the one they knew now. Quatre had been able to to stop Trowa without having to fight him, why had his voice gotten through Trowa's fragmented mind while his partner's voice had failed to get though his grief fueled haze? Was it simply because the Zero worked differently on Earthborns, or had it been something else? He had so many questions about that time, a time he hated to dwell on. Trowa was perfectly fine now, more human then he had been when they first crossed paths on the battlefield.

Quatre looked up from his tablet when Trowa entered his bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, his darker hair was still damp. The jeans were soft looking and a bit loser then then the ones the blond was use to seeing Trowa, now Heero and even Zechs, wearing. Navy button down was lose and open, sleeves rolled to mid lower arms. "Please I have been trained to kill since I was like four I do not need looked after. If I was the one who had been thrown perhaps. Yes you would like Howard. He knows a little about you. He's Zechs' keeper. Mm hmm. I promise I won't do anything too male. Love you too Sis."

"She thinks us thinking you were dead was funny?" Quatre asked already knowing the answer, Katherine used sarcasm like her brother used a gun.

"A little, only because I am just fine," Katherine would not have been laughing if he had been hurt, Trowa was still not sure if he should laugh of shake his head about the entire thing.

"I'm starting to think explosions can't kill New Types," Heero had survived a nasty one, Trowa had survived another one that should have killed him. Quatre had survived being shot and stabbed but he was more then happy to not try and survive an explosion.

Trowa shrugged, "Well I survived my first at two so...don't give me that look I never even knew my parents." It was hard to miss something you never had, Katherine was all the family he needed.

Quatre nodded, Trowa had little use for parental figures, "And Cap taught you to kill." The man Trowa always refereed simply as Cap was the only father figure Trowa had known, he had never been replaced after his death.

Trowa nodded absently, everyone had an opinion on Cap, "Not senselessly at least." Heero had been raised by an assassin, not a bad man really, so he was not the only one raised by someone who killed strangers for a paycheck.

Quatre frowned up at the absent sounding comment, Trowa's non-issue with shooting an enemy dead had come up in a few fights. Trowa was aware his coldness was something that could take over if not fought and controlled, allowing himself to feel was still something new to him. "You are a good man, good men can't..."

"You think I am so good?" Trowa countered gently, he knew he was an evil person but a good one was debatable. His friends all told him so, knew what kind of demons he walked with, how little such demons bothered him until they bothered one of the few people he cared about.

Quatre stood taking the few steps needed to be within arms reach of one of the most dangerous people alive, reach out he laid a pale palm over the other's heart. "It is why I did not want us to fight...you did not trust me."

"The last innocent looking blonde I came across got my core killed," Trowa had never been exactly trusting but after Middi he was even slower to 'warm' to people. His instincts knew Middi was no threat to him personally, her actions had proven that true, and Quatre had felt similar.

"But not you," Quatre looked down he had heard the story and completely understood why Middi had spared Nanashi, cold as he had been there was still something in his eyes that hinted at who he was under the training.

Trowa smirked slightly, he was still unsure why people trusted him over the barrel of a gun without knowing him, "I am not that easy to kill."

Quatre looked back up, there was no arguing Trowa was dangerous because he was also hard to kill, "She knew you were good."

Trowa looked away with a sigh, "I'm not human."

"You feel human to me," Quatre knew what Trowa was referring to, his past had damaged him even if it had not broken him. Damaged as he was Quatre had found gentleness in his cold alter eyes and had formed a bond with the former mercenary, and bond that had almost gotten Trowa killed bu his own hands.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond, those dark eyes were shining up at him with such open trust, "You so sure?"

Quatre closed his eyes, his friends had all suffered so much before he had ever met them, "I know your past, you are not Nanashi anymore...you do not need to be Nanashi anymore."

Trowa closed his own eyes, Quatre had always been the first to defend his humanity from anyone questioning it, as his partner the blond knew him best. "You would know."

Quatre smiled as he met dark eyes, dark but so lit by the reawaken soul within rather then simply glinting with alert ice. "You are far more human then you were ever given credit for. If you were truly a monster I would be scared to touch you."

"Your proper upbringing notwithstanding," Trowa half teased, Quatre's 'proper' manners had conflicted with his practical ones more then once to humorous results.

"We can't all be Duo," Quatre half teased back, Duo would be so proud to be the go to 'improper' one in teasing.

Trowa smirked, it was much harder to turn Duo's cheeks and adorable shade of pink, "I like Duo."

"Don't we all?" Quatre had gotten along with Duo rather well once he got use to his uniqueness, the braided youth had one of the happier childhoods among them.

"You don't have to worry about me so much Cat," Trowa assured his partner with a shake of his head, Quatre worried it was that simple, they all knew it. He had been taking care of himself all his life, he did not need to be coddled, and if someone was not his friend he reacted badly to the attempt.

"I worry because I care," Quatre had cared since before he had met the other's eyes, he had only come to care more as they had gotten to know each other. Trowa had changed much more then he had since that day, and Quatre felt his friend's growth had been far better then his own fall from grace.

Trowa smiled as he reached up and fixed wild bangs, "I know you do."

Quatre smiled at the simple show of affection, Trowa was still more inclined to show his feelings in actions rather then words. It was one of the things about him Quatre had not minded seeing was him and not training when he had been temporarily taken from them. "You could always read me like a book."

"You have no skill at deceit," Trowa had never met anyone who was as adverse to lying as Duo and Quatre before, he had been in t the wrong line of work to met that many honest people.

"I hate lying as much as Duo does. Trying to spare me or Katherine gory details does not make you a lair, you are too hard on yourself." Quatre was no better when it came to self-criticizing, a fault they all seemed to share, but his was one voice Trowa always listened to.

Trowa tilted his head slightly at the blond, "Pricking up something or just guessing?"

"Guessing," Quatre answered, he hated to pry even if he was invited it was too tempting sometimes.

"Worrying," Trowa corrected gently, he knew his partner so well, sometimes better then he knew himself.

Quatre smiled use to being teased in good humor by his friends about his worrying after them, "A little."

"Hopeless," Trowa reminded the blond with a smile, it was endearing really, they all knew hoe important to have someone who cared was.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Quatre knew how his friends thought, hopeless did not stop them they were all too stubborn to not fight.

Trowa smirked, "When I promise not to act like a male."

Quatre smiled knowing Katherine often made her brother promise to behave when she could, "We thank you. Trowa chuckled softly at that, something the blond knew he had not done for much of his life. Pale fingers interlaced at the back of Trowa's neck, their owner used tot the gentle ribbing, "I love your laugh, it suits you."

Trowa smiled at the sentimental blond, "You just like happy people."

"There is that," Quatre agreed knowing Trowa did not mind happy people either, not that he had empathic abilities to worry about. "Trowa?"

"Yes Oh-Sappy-One?" Trowa was always willing to listen to Quatre''s requests even if he was not always as willing, or able, to follow them.

"Let me stay with you with you tonight?" Quatre did not want to leave his partner's side even if he was just fine, the irrational fear was still there in the back of his mind.

"If it will make you fell better you know you can stay," Trowa assured his friend, as if it mattered if the blond slept in his own room or not while on Earth. Friends comforted each other, Quatre's gifts caused him to need gentle reassurance more often then say Duo but a friend in need was a friend in need to Trowa.

"Thank you," Quatre knew Trowa would allow him to stay as he had before, he was very good at knowing when a friend needed him near and just stayed close asked or not. His compassion was all the more endearing when considering how he had grown up, caring that much and not allowing his demons to tear him apart was something Quatre did not believe he could do.

"It's nothing," Trowa reminded his partner, who was biting his lip, when Quatre leaned up and kissed him gently for a moment he blinked. "Quatre?"

Quatre noted the unsure questioning expression but he had been expecting that, "I lost you once but you came back. I don't want to to lose you ever again." The thought of losing any of his friends hurt but losing Trowa once more would kill him, he was sure of that.

Trowa frowned at that, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but I...I want to stay with you." Quatre knew Trowa would not just walk out on them, you did not risk your life for someone over and over to simply walk away without a word. That aside he did have somewhere to go, a sister who loved him, a life away from all of them.

"Are you sure you are not just scared?" Trowa knew Quatre could scare himself over some nightmarish what if and not be able to shake that fear until morning, the human mind was not always a logical thing.

Quatre knew what Trowa was asking him, his gifts amplified feelings, drew in those of others, could make him fearful or depressed and in need of comfort only to be find the next morning. At first the blond had been hesitant to approach his partner but had soon learned being held by Trowa until he fell asleep soothed his sometimes overactive gifts like no one else could. "I was but no, I have wanted to tell you for a while but I...I don't want to let you go."

"Quatre," Trowa whispered as he closed his eyes, being wanted was still a new feeling to him.

Quatre knew Trowa was not going to continue so he did, "I know you care, and I am not demanding anything from you just...I love you."

"shh..," Trowa soothed as he wrapped his left arm around a slime waist, right hand resting in golden hair. "I'm not going to ever just walk out on any of you." Quatre sniffed into Trowa's shoulder as deadly fingers moved over the back of his neck. "You and Katherine are the most important people in my life so please don't cry over nothing?"

Quatre raised his head, dark aqua eyes meeting equally pure green ones, "Is it all right if I'm happy?"

Trowa smiled at the question, he had never understood why joy could make you cry until he had met the blond in his arms, "mm hm."

Quatre smiled at the almost hummed agreement, lips brushing the curve of Trowa's throat, "You make me so happy, never forget that Trowa."

"I drive you insane," Trowa reminded the blond only partially joking, it was only because Quatre cared so much about everything and he cared so little about most things.

"Never change," Quatre knew that was true but he would not trade the man holding him for any other, this man who was so very human.

"All right," Trowa agreed softly as he lowered his head so his smiling partner would have an easier time kissing him.

**IF I TOLD YOU WHAT I'VE BECOME?**

As said before this will likely be three chapters long so this will be somewhat short, not that that is always a bad things right? If you like this then do what you normally do, if you hated it then feel free to tell me why. You hate the pairings and still read this you can just stay quiet because warnings exist for a reason and you should try reading them for once.


	2. Chapter 2

This probably would have been updated sooner but Halloween is going on in WoW and Season 8 started in D3 so...yeah. Chapter 3 aka the end will be posted in November, likely mid, so look forward to that. If you liked/like this fic you may want to check out 'This Is War'.

**WarNiGs:** Gundams being Gundams, some continent that could be taken as Relena bashing, that is all.

**Aishi Say**

" _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
 _A revelation in the light of day_  
 _You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_  
_No light, no light_  
_No light_  
_Tell me what you want me to say..._ "

Yes this is more of the same song, it is so stuck in the back of my head right now, also two of the Gundam pilots do have blue eyes and Quatre's are half blue so there is that.

**Would You Leave Me,**

Howard opened his normally hidden eyes to find himself blinking at a shapely red head who was examining his get well soon gifts from the Techs. "Red?" The young woman turned and blinked violet eyes at him, large green star earring hard to miss, "Kathy."

"Got it in one," Katherine greeted with a wink. "You do look like a fun grandpa, Duo was right." Out of all the other Gundam Pilots she knew Duo best, even if saw Quatre more often, because he never shied away from her as Quatre often did.

"You worried about me?" Howard asked with a hint of teasing, he had only ever heard about this spitfire of a young women.

Katherine smiled at the older man, "My little brother speaks highly of you, not something he does lightly."

"Both Earthborns are like that," Howard had taken a liking to all six of the young men, the feeling appeared to be mutual. "You don't seem surprised I know who you are."

"You're his friend so I'm no secret," Katherine knew the 'Trio' knew about her as well, all the better to send agents to protect her if the need arose.

Howard smiled a little he could see the resemblance, "He's fine."

"Oh I know, we talked last night but I decided to come by since I was close by. You know where he is?" Katherine knew he was in the Sanq somewhere, where exactly she was less sure of. There was little point in wandering around if Howard knew where her little brother was already.

"Likely their private dorm," Howard answered after thinking for a moment, if he was not then one of the guys would know where he was.

"Which is?" Katherine asked with mock innocence, batting her eyes.

Howard chuckled, "Sit down Red I'll give you the run down."

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

Katherine looked out across the collage like set up of the Preventor complex located on the outskirts of the Sanq proper. The fact the Pilots had their own place both here and the Sanq itself made sense to her, the place only existed because of them. Frowning at the door she blinked when a pretty violet haired young women walked out, only to blink at her again when she blinked back. She matched her brother's description of Hilde, or Mini Noin as Duo sometimes called her, "Hilde."

"Oh you're Katherine, you look different dressed as a normal person." Hilde could see her hair and distinctive earring were the same but the attire was less flashy.

Katherine frowned at her white tank top and cut offs before remembering the girl had only seen her performing. "Yeah, my brother home?" Hilde may not be one of the six Gundam Pilots but she was their friend, even if she was another former O.Z.

"Yes, he didn't mention you coming by." Hilde frowned slightly, if it was anyone else she would be very suspicious but Trowa's sister was family. "You don't have a card huh?"

"Nope." Katherine had never asked about cards and passwords, she either met him in the Sanq proper or he was with her at the circus.

"No problem I'll let you in," Hilde turned swiping her card and typing her passcode in quickly, it made sense to her that Katherine would want to see her brother after the explosion yesterday. "He'll probably be in the kitchen, straight through the living room. I'm off to do a little shoeing since I'm not one of the six pilots."

Katherine nodded, someone had to take of the boys when they were all focused, "Thank you Hilde."

Hilde smiled at the redhead, "Not at all you're family."

Katherine smiled at the younger women before slipping inside, leaving Hilde to run her errands. She paid little attention to the decor as she made her way to the doorway of the kitchen. Trowa was looking out a large window absently sipping his coffee. He was wearing faded arm green and black cargo pants making her wonder if he was planning on doing some work on a dangerous toy. Attention shifted when Quatre entered the room wearing white rather then the pink she was use to, a color the blond actually looked good in. He walked up to her brother slender arms snaking around his waist, pale chin resting on a faded army green glad shoulder, "You could have slept in a little."

Trowa chuckled softly, "I haven't been skipping sleep lately, besides Hilde and Heero were up."

"Hilde make all of that?" Quatre asked tilting his head towards the table, it would not surprise him in the least.

"mm hm," Trowa hummed not taking his gaze from the window, "She feels guilty because she is not one of us."

"She has nothing to feel guilty about," Quatre said with a soft sigh, Hilde did what she could what more could anyone ask or expect of her?

"She knows but...logic and emotions do not always mix." Trowa knew he hardly had to remind Quatre of that, the blond had enough misplaced guilt to cover the crimes of all six of them.

"And where is Heero now?" Quatre could guess but he wanted to know for sure, he was the co-leader.

"He is either still scaring Une's staff or he's with Duo," Trowa was not exactly sure if Heero had finished with Une's underlings yet or not.

Quatre frowned slightly, "You got up just for coffee didn't you?"

"You would prefer I got up to work like Heero?" Trowa asked with a smirk before sipping his cofee.

"Don't," Quatre halfheartedly chided, "Where is Hilde?"

Trowa smiled with a slight nod, use to being gently and not so gently chided by friends and family, "Shopping."

Quatre sighed softly as he tighten his grip for a moment, "I hope she relaxes once she gets back."

Trowa frowned slightly, free hand resting over Quatre's, "Leave her to Duo."

"She's our friend too," Quatre reminded his partner with a hint of a pout, she may be closest to Duo but they were all friends.

"Even Wufei likes her," Trowa understood Wufei's stand on female fighters but it was not one they shared, fighters were either trained or not simple but true.

Quatre grinned as he lifted his head with a shake, "That is horrible, even if it is true."

Trowa just sipped his coffee, "mm hm."

Quatre sighed letting Trowa go and walking up to the table, "I wonder how many people in the A.G.A. are simply in it because New Types scare them?"

Trowa frowned as he turned to face his pale partner, "Irrelevant really, the world wants peace not terrorist vigilantes."

"We use to be that," Quatre reminded Trowa frowning, he was much happier being a Preventor then a terrorist or a vigilante.

Trowa shrugged, "I'm just a Merc Cat, show me an enemy I'll show you a corpse."

"Strange how well HeavyArms suits you when it was meant for Trowa Barton." Quatre knew Trowa did not feel the guilt some of the others did for the lives he had taken, the fact most of them had been enemy soldiers or fellow Mercs rather then innocent civilians helped.

Trowa frowned at the mention of his namesake, "He was a fool just like his father."

"You would know," Quatre agreed turning to face his friend, from what he knew of Dekim and Trowa Barton he did not like. "I guess you are used to people being uncomfortable around you."

Trowa crossed his arms with an unconcerned shrug, "Doesn't mater, I am dangerous New Type or not would make little difference."

"Well you never scared me," Quatre had been scared for but not of the stranger pilot who had become his partner.

Trowa rolled his eyes at the blond, "Fool."

Quatre smiled at the gibe, "It's why you _adore_ me."

"You wish," Trowa countered with a smirk, glancing towards the doorway when he sensed another.

"Heero is?" Wufei asked as he entered the kitchen through the back entrance, not at all surprised to find some of the others teasing each other even if one of them was not Duo.

"Probably checking in again," Trowa shook his head, if something changed they would be informed Cap had never worried this much about any job even when he had a bad feeling.

Quatre sighed, "As if work couldn't wait until he ate something."

Wufei sat down unconcerned, Heero worked it was nothing new, "And Hilde?"

"Securing lunch," Trowa was not sure if they would be done with fighting in time for lunch but it was the thought that counted really.

Wufei frowned in thought as he paused filling up a plat, "I would have thought she would have taken Duo along to amuse her."

Trowa nodded, Hilde and Duo were the closest, "Wanted to be useful and out of our hair."

"Noble, but she is not fool. Your sis have any thoughts?" Wufei did not he red head well but she did have a mean streak, especially when her brother was involved.

Trowa smirked, "Mow down some A.G.A. rallies."

Wufei blinked, mean streak indeed, "Joking?"

"No," Trowa answered with a shake of his head, "She gets mean when someone wants me dead."

"Genetics," Wufei muttered shaking his head, at least Trowa was calm.

Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Blowing up rallies..."

"That part was a joke, killing A.G.A. fools was not," Trowa was fine with mowing down a rally as long as it was full of the enemy, it was what HeavyArms was designed for.

Wufei half smiled, "She is most diffidently your sister."

Trowa smirked back, "She likes you too."

"mm bacon," Duo mumbled walking into the kitchen not entirely awake sounding.

"Morning Duo," Quatre greeted with a smile, it was good to see Duo with his friends even if he was not fully awake.

"Hey Cay, food is good," Duo greeted sitting down and filling a plate, noting Quatre did not have one. Wufei rolled his but let it go, no one was at their best not fully awake.

"The others will be here within the hour, Howard is recovering nicely, and nothing else has blown up,"" Heero said as greeting as he entered the room.

"Sit boy," Duo ordered mostly awake now, use to Heero being focused.

Heero sat down as ordered, turning his attention to Trowa, "Trowa?"

Trowa nodded slightly, "The Twins are 85% and 75% done, the Pegasus needs its wings attached and tested mostly. Our back up are armed and ready just in case they try and attack the Sanq proper"

"They're that far along, been busy huh Cy?" Duo teased gesturing with a slice of beacon, some of his friends were such overachievers.

"Zechs and Howard have done most of it. Both can fight but unless they come at us with mostly Leo class I would not recommend it." A Gundam Pilot could win a fight with an incomplete M.S. but few others could, Trowa had only been able to get so far in so sort a time with them.

"Weapon systems active?" Wufei asked, if Trowa did not recommend them being used then he would trust the other's judgment even if he was still curious.

"Finished them yesterday and most of the defensive plating is also in place," Trowa answered knowing exactly why Wufei had asked, Wufei nodded as he looked down.

Duo frowned, "Well the A.G.A. and the A.S.A. together _might_ be able to take us but luckily infighting makes them less effective then O.Z." Yawning the brunet shrugged, "Even if they have some non-Leos."

"Blah, civilians and fools playing soldier," Wufei muttered in distaste, training kept soldiers alive and it was not even a guarantee.

"Aren't we doing that kinda?" Duo asked ignoring Wufei's annoyed frown, it was nothing new.

Trowa shrugged, "Officially the Preventors are a joint military and civilian organization so I guess so."

Quatre frowned thoughtfully for a moment, "I certainly don't think of myself as a soldier."

"I'm with Cat, I like our gray area status," Duo grinned he was no soldier even if he was friends with a few.

"Don't most thieves?" Wufei mocked, he may not a solider but he was no civilian.

"Jealous cause you suck at it?" Duo cooed, grinning when Wufei frowned at him.

"I just hope after this neither the A.G.A or the A.S.A. will have enough power to remain a threat." Quatre was tried of all the fighting, he had hoped the Eve War would have been the end of it, sadly it had only been mostly true.

Trowa frowned slightly, "This might get Operation Rattrap approved."

"Someones been talking to Une again, that what it sounds like?" Duo enjoyed trashing a few Dolls now and then but would not mind having more free time.

Trowa glanced at Duo, "The systematic destruction of all known bases and safehouses yes, the major cells and most of the smaller ones have been infiltrated and sabotaged in someway."

"Leaving a few small fish to peck at us after we've fillet all the sharks," Duo knew a few determined people could make a mess if they wanted to, they sure as Hell had, but these terrorist would not be as well armed or trained as they had been.

"I do not care for espionage work either," Wufei muttered frowning, spies had their uses but stealth and deception were not his style.

"I don't mind it," Trowa weighed in with a bit of a shrug, it was not really something he had done growing up.

Duo grinned up at Trowa, "Kitty you're good at it."

Quatre frowned, the fact Trowa was good at deceiving people was not something he wanted to dwell on, "Leaving small desperate cells to run free is risky, they will not all panic."

Heero nodded, a few of the small cells would survive whether they would panic or surrender was another matter. "No they won't but those few who don't will no longer have the support or numbers to easily hurt us. Soft targets can be arranged to trap some but unless we get them all in one shot there will always be a few rats left."

"I'm betting on some anti-New Type group next, even if they are funded by others. You guys are my friends, and I love you, but you are scary sometimes with the crazy shit you can do." Duo knew his friends were good people, as damaged as Heero and Trowa were, but they were still capable of some scary things.

"We are dangerous Duo, just not to you," Trowa knew what he was, what he was capable of, but he chose to remain human just as Heero did. Their skills kept others alive, and a few of those others kept them grounded, a fair trade. Heero nodded, he and Trowa had shared a few sleepless nights talking about the trails of balancing humanity and their skill set.

Wufei frowned slightly, "Those that fear them would regardless, even that Superman person scares people." Humans did not need logical reasons to hate and fear each other, at least not all of them.

"And he tries not to scare people, but he has those powers and some people just can't handle that." Duo knew his friends so he was not scared of them really, he knew they would kill to protect him how could he not love them for that?

"People fear what is different," Trowa had seen it in many forms growing up as he had, and least when they were weary of him they had a good reason.

"Then shouldn't I be the scariest one?" Duo asked mostly joking, he knew he was no where near as dangerous outside of a Gundam as most of the others but in one he could hold his own just fine.

"Trust me you would be if they knew you," Wufei assured his friend with a smirk, Duo was a fighter even if he would never be a model soldier.

"Thanks Wufei you're too kind," Duo teased back, the banter between the pair was mostly good natured ribbing now, mostly.

"Ah normalcy," Quatre sighed glancing at Trowa who shook his head with a grin, Heero chuckling at the grinning pair.

**Would You Leave Me,**

Katherine ducked back outside biting her lip, classified was bad. Sighing she looked up when she sensed others blinking at a tall blond man with pale blue eyes. He fit the description of the sixth Gundam Pilot, "Zechs?"

"Yes Miss Bloom?" Zechs had seen the red head with Trowa before so he knew exactly who she was, stories aside.

"Right, you all know what I look like," Katherine had noted each of the six had distinctive coloring even if two were blond or had blue eyes.

Zechs chuckled softly at the muttered comment, "You have come up."

"Though he didn't mention you were coming here," Noin commented walking up to Zechs' right, it was not something Trowa would forget to inform them of even if this place was not currently a target.

"Noin, surprise...is that all right?" Katherine got she was not one of them, was not even an operative, but the boys were her brother's family and that made them hers as well.

Noin glanced at Zechs, "She's not cleared."

"Does that matter?" Zechs countered, use to back and frothing with her.

Noin frowned for a moment, "You know her best."

Zechs nodded, for someone who had never met the red head he knew her pretty well, "She would die before betraying any of us."

"That's what he said," Noin had discussed sisters with Trowa and Quatre, since they were the only one with civilian family, Quatre told his sisters where was dangerous while Trowa shared more.

"And he's right," Katherine was no traitor, the fact her brother would hate her only helped.

Zechs chuckled shaking his head, "Clearly related."

"Une may not like it," Noin brought up with a grin, Katherine would not be intimidated by Une anymore then her brother.

Zechs nodded, Une was a bit too paranoid at times, "If it gets top level she can leave."

"Sounds fair," Katherine chimed in, she did not need to know the details of her brother's agent life.

"I'll get the door," Noin volunteered leaving Zechs and Katherine to amuse each other for a moment.

Zechs nodded before turning his attention to Katherine, "It is nice to finally meet you."

Katherine smiled feeling the same, "Thank you. Trowa has told me a bit about you both."

"Oh?" Zechs prompted curious to hear what she had to say.

"He trusts you," Katherine knew all about the O.Z. past, and the more recent present, but she could tell he was an honorable man just as she had been told he was.

"He's a good man," Zechs had the longest history with Heero but Trowa was still rather eventful.

"You know him well?" Working him more then some of the others did not mean you knew someone better, Katherine knew that though it seemed both blond pilots liked her brother.

Zechs frowned slightly in thought, "I know Quatre a bit better but you brother has been working with us a lot recently."

Katherine nodded, "He mentioned that, an increase in Earth-based attacks." He had not gone into much detail other then where the attacks had been and where they might hit next, the norm really.

"Not enough to call them all in but enough that we needed a bit more firepower." Noin said as she rejoined the conversation, pleased to see Katherine was getting along with a man who had tried to kill her brother at least once.

"She prefers I not go it alone when it can be helped," Zechs smiled as he hugged Noin's shoulders, she did have cause to worry about him.

"Makes sense to me," Katherine approved, she knew they were a couple and had been friends for longer. Nodding to Zechs as he opened the door for them, a real life Prince Charming with a shiny gun and a white Gundam rather then a horse.

"Hey guys food! Red?!" Duo greeted blinking, he had not expected to see the red head let alone with the happy couple.

Katherine stopped in the doorway meeting her brother's dark eyes. She knew he knew something was up but he also knew how and when to keep his mouth shut. "Duo, guys."

"Sis what?" Trowa frowned not sure what was going on, she had not said she was going to be coming by.

"I just wanted to see you is all. They said it was fine...mostly." Katherine was there mostly because she wanted to see her brother, fine or not he was family.

"Well until Une gets here it's smalltalk time so sit down girl," Duo was all good with having Katherine there, she treated him like a little brother it was nice to have.

Katherine was curious about this Une, from what she heard the other sounded like a hardass. Sitting down she began to load up a plate, "Fine by me."

"It is not exactly safe right now Katherine," Quatre reminded the temperamental red head, thankful that was not a Bloom trait.

Katherine glanced at the short haired blond as the other two sat down as well, "Grew up one Earth _Angel Boy_ terrorist attacks are nothing new to me." Quatre glanced at Trowa who only shook his head.

"Cat's right Red, but for the moment it's all good." Duo knew what growing up not exactly safe did to people, and so did the others.

Katherine grinned at the friendly brunet before turning her attention to her brother, "You going to act all worried now too?"

Trowa crossed his arms, "Face it Sis you are family."

"Only ever had adopted," Duo chimed in with a wide grin, Katherine and Trowa and met as strangers and were close and it had little to do with sharing blood.

Wufei sighed refilling his coffee, "There is no point in arguing with a Bloom."

"How nice you remember," Katherine cooed with a smirk, the guy was all right once you got to know him.

"Awness," Duo cooed batting his eyes, pleased to see everyone getting along so well.

"So cute," Katherine teased back before taking a sip of her own coffee, her brother knew the most interesting people.

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

Une frowned hearing laughter, Sally shrugged with Duo around laughter was not exactly uncommon, "Duo."

"There is a reason Howard likes him," Une commented, unconventional as he was she did like the young man as well.

"We all do," Sally reminded the brunette as they walked through the living room, "Good you're all here."

"Hey Sally you missed breakfast," Duo greeted the blonde with a grin.

"Hey Duo. So this is the sister I've heard so much about?" Sally smiled at the red head she had only heard stories of, seems she had a nasty temper.

"Hello Sally, and the mysterious Une," Katherine had to admit they were both lovely and as different looking from each other as each of the pilots were.

Une nodded studying the other young women for a moment, "Katherine."

"So care to fill us in Une?" Duo was happy to get the work talk over and done with, small talk and gossip were far more entertaining.

"Well Howard will be just fine so you can all stop worrying about him. I am sure he will be happy to see you all safe and sound." Sally knew they would all be able to focus better with that weight off their shoulders, they all had a bit of a soft spot for Howard.

Une nodded, starting with a bit of good news never hurt a meeting, "Now on to less happy news. It has been determined the A.G.A. is moving to attack so Heero, Duo, Wufei you'll be moving out soon. A.S.A is moving to cause trouble here on Earth."

"They bonded or something?" Duo did not like the idea of those two hate groups coordinating attacks, did not like it at all.

"It seems both associations have decided to try taking you six out in one strike. The have underestimated the power and resolve we have. The Strikers will be heading into space leaving Quatre's men to to back Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, and Noin on Earth." Une had not see much strategy in either hate group until more recently, it would still not be enough to save them.

Quatre frowned for a moment, "What kind of numbers are projected?"

"Dolls mostly so you will not be asked to hold back as you were during the Eve War," Une answered knowing that would be enough.

Duo cringed, there went his paint job, "Ouch."

"I'll be with you boys in space, my old friends are itching for a good fight," Sally wanted this fight to be over.

"The press is going to _love_ this," Duo muttered rolling his eyes, the press was so not his thing.

Une nodded, "Relena is already working on that."

"When we leaving?" Duo figured it would be soon enough, they all wanted it to be over.

"Our forces will be ready to move in thirty," Une had made sure filling the six in would be the last thing that needed done before they could move out.

"Then I'm going to go say goodbye to Howard," Duo decided getting to his feet, seemed all the plans were made and done.

"Of course Duo there is little left to do," Une allowed with a nod, a quick goodbye would not delay anything.

"I'll go with," Hilde volunteered as she stood as well, there was no point in starting lunch half an hour before they would all be shipping out.

"Thanks Hil," Duo grinned at unofficial number seven the company would be nice.

"And Rattrap?" Trowa asked since it had not come up.

Une turned to him, "Will be initiated once you have engaged the enemy. They will have nowhere to fall back to as their Dolls mowed down."

Quatre bit his lip looking to his calm partner, "At least it will be quick."

Trowa placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, "Best way to win a war."

"They will be given one chance to surrender after that no mercy is to be shown to them. These people are terrorists and there is no place for them in the peaceful world so many have bleed and died for." Une had her checkered past as did almost everyone in the room, she had dedicated her life to the greater good and that was the only reason she figured she was still alive.

"One chance is more then they would give us, I will head to the bay," Wufei got to his feet not caring if the fools choose to live or die.

Heero sighed getting to his feet as well, "I will see you all in a few hours."

"I'll head out too since I'm going with, you behave yourself now Cyclops," Sally teased patting his shoulder as she moved to the doorway.

Katherine watched the blonde head out with Heero and Wufei getting why they all liked her as well, "mm hm."

"Is Relena somewhere safe?" Quatre asked his fellow blond ignoring Katherine's thoughtful hum.

"Safe as we can keep the Sanq, safer now that your partner's sister is in the line of fire now as well." Zechs knew how protective Trowa was of those he considered family, it was a trait all six of them shared.

Quatre frowned at Katherine but stubbornness was a Bloom trait. "Mine's a better shot," Katherine praised, not exactly sure if it was true since she did not know how good Zechs was compared to the others she knew better.

"Now boys they're both pretty," Noin teased with a wink when they turned to her, Quatre just hiding a grin. "We might as well head out as well."

"Can't win anything just sitting here," Trowa agreed, another Eve War sized conflict would be annoying but doable.

**Would You Leave Me,**

"Nanashi it is unwise to allow your sister to remain," Une cautioned, the Sanq would be overrun if they failed.

"Kathy is stubborn and will not run and hide just because this place is a target," Trowa informed his fellow brunette as he typed.

"She is your sister," Une said with a shake of her head.

"Your point?" Trowa prompted as he checked the screen, all systems check out.

Une frowned, her point was rather obvious, "You will worry about her."

"Worry does not hinder my performance," Trowa reminded her voice even, failure was not an option his sister's safety aside.

"Nanashi I can take her with me, she will be safer with Relena." Une did not care if worry effected him in battle or not she would still try and protect his sister.

Trowa frowned, Relena had enough people protecting her he was more concerned with everyone else, "Her choice."

"Foolish man," Une muttered shaking her head, why did she always fall for such stubborn men?

Trowa stepped out of HeavyArms, absently closing the door, "I was hard to kill at ten I am even stronger now."

Une nodded, there was no denying that boy had grown into a very dangerous young man, "And now you can feel."

Trowa shook his head, "You worry too much, my mask has not broken."

"Fool," Une came back with a mix of affection and frustration.

Trowa reached out laying a hand on her shoulder, "Middi..."

"Nanashi I worry for you, this fight is ours but you will suffer for it." Une knew numbers and the skill of the six pilots, they would all be sore in the morning.

"Then I will suffer," Trowa informed her determined, he had not lived so long only to die after getting everything he had ever wanted.

Une smiled taking his hand from her shoulder, "So strong yet not invincible."

"I do not have to be I am not alone," Trowa assured her squeezing her hand, as a child he had been alone even in a group now he was truly a part of something.

"Trowa Rashid is ready...Une." Quatre greeted frowning slightly at the pair as he came to a stop.

"Quatre," Une greeted with a nod. "Convince him to send Katherine with Relena will you?" She glanced back at Trowa before walking out of the holding bay, Quatre would see to things.

Quatre blinked at his partner before frowning once more, "You aren't?"

Trowa snorted as he crossed his arms, "Katherine knows how to fend for herself, no one has to tell her anything." His sister was not some weak willed bit of fluff or a small child who needed to be given orders to follow.

"You can admit you are worried," Quatre knew how some of his friends focused on the task at hand and simply ignored everything else going on, it was something he did not know how to really do.

Trowa sighed frowning at the blond, "What will that help?"

"Trowa it's just me, and Zechs has a sister too. Don't put up walls...please?" Quatre pleaded, pale hands resting on Trowa's crossed arms. They were not in battle yet there was no need to not feel things like a normal person.

Trowa bowed his head, "Quatre, Katherine will be just fine I'm not worried about her."

"Me...Trowa I have you to protect me," Quatre had Trowa's support back when they had barely known each other, even Zero mad he had still had it.

Trowa nodded but did not look up, "If I fail..."

"Oh Trowa you won't," Quatre soothed stroking Trowa's cheek. "You would die to protect me, what more could anyone ask of another?"

"To live," No one had really cared if he lived or died beyond the need to know after a battle, people truly caring and wanting him to live was still a new concept. Trowa had no wish to end his life but he was more then willing to trade his for any of the others, Heero was no better even if he had less to lose.

Quatre smiled at that, Trowa was still learning but he was coming along nicely for someone who had repressed emotion for so long. You will because we need you. I have all of you to protect me, I am going to be just fine."

"Optimist," Trowa reminded the blond with a smile, always so sure they would make it because they were doing the right thing, as if that was all that was needed to survive.

"It is why you love me," Quatre reminded his partner, hearing the smile even if he could not see it.

"Partly," Trowa corrected as he tilted his head so he could kiss the smiling blond, half smirking when Quatre smiled even brighter. "Don't try to give Rashid a heart-attack."

Quatre grinned at the Duo like gibe, "Promise."

"Well Relena finished making her pleas to no effect we can see. Your sister going with Une?" Noin asked as she entered the bay not at all surprised to find the pair together.

"Likely," Trowa answered simply since he had no other answer to give.

"Well no one knows her but Une and Relena so she will be safe." Noin frowned at her tablet, a little good news today would be welcomed.

"I know Noin, Zechs saying goodbye?" Trowa was not worried about anyone singling Katherine out as a target, she could take care of herself.

Noin sighed softly, "Yes, I still wish they were closer."

"At least they look related," Katherine chimed in as she spotted the small group sort of talking shop.

"Sis?" Trowa greeted with a tilt of his head, Zechs nor Une was with her so he was not sure how she had gotten in.

Katherine smiled as she walked up to her brother and held him tightly, thankful his heart was not as hard as his body and head, "You come back to us alive now."

"Understood," Trowa assured the redhead as he held her back, he had something to stay alive for now after all.

"Good boy," Katherine praised patting the top of his head, smiling at his raised eyebrow, Quatre giggling behind his hands, Noin grinning.

"Ah there you are Katherine," Une had heard she had come to the bay hunting her brother and here they both were. Looking at the siblings side by side she could see a resemblance that was not at all skin deep, that they did not have as Zechs and Relena did.

Kathrine smiled at her brother one last time before turning to the brunette, "I am ready to go now Une."

Une nodded, she had hoped the redhead would agree to join them, "Of course."

Zechs nodded to the departing pair as he entered the bay, jogging up to the remaining pilots, "So everything ready?"

"Yes Zechs we are ready to move out," Noin answered as she studied Zechs, he did not appear distressed so at least Relena had not been as cold as she sometimes could be.

Zechs nodded, "Good, then let's end this already."

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

"That is a lot of Dolls," Hilde commented with a bit of a nervous shake to her voice, she had not see that many in quite some time, and had never been facing them.

Duo shrugged as he regard the readouts as well as his visuals, "Yeah, but it means we don't have feel bad hacking them apart."

"So sentimental," Wufei mocked in good humor, Duo preferred Dolls to manned suits just as Quatre did, he did not care as much.

"Whatevs WuWu we aren't are blood thirsty warrior types," Duo mocked right back with a grin, fighting with Wufei was more fun when he did not have to worry about that overgrown steak knife.

"So, we can take this many?" Hilde was use to Wufei and Duo bantering either in good humor or one step from fisticuffs, good humor meant they were not concerned at least.

"Sure we won the Eve War without killing, how Cy mowed down all those suits without killing anyone is a mystery to me." Duo had seen every model of HeavyArms fight and it was a mean base leveling suit to be sure, not killing everything before it was a much harder trick.

"It's cold skill Duo, that boy is just a natural with firearms," Sally had been impressed to be sure, those big ass guns were not designed to leave anyone standing.

"Why Sally I didn't know you cared," Duo cooed, he knew Sally had bonded with them all and that Trowa was a great guy once he let you in.

Wufei snorted but knew Sally and Trowa just got along it was nothing more then that, she got along great with all six of them. "Can we focus please?"

"Hey He-kun are we allowed to focus?" Duo asked with a mockingly young and innocent voice getting giggles from Hilde and Sally.

Heero shook his head but grinned, Duo's sense of humor was why they both loved and wanted to smack him, "Yes Duo."

"Hil you stick close to one of now, we can more of a beating then you can." Duo knew Hilde knew that but he was protective of his friends, and DeathScythe had extra plating for a reason.

"Will do," Hilde promised as she readied her riffle, she was not planing on leaving Duo's side unless ordered to.

Duo nodded, "Then let's go break us some ugly ass Barbies!"

**Would You Leave Me,**

Katherine frowned at the tracked Gundams right along with many of the others, though she was watching on a private screen with Relena and Une rather then a few wide screens. Her brother's teal and white suit was easy to pick out, it's namesakes not hindering his movement at all. She had seen the original model and at least this one was balanced as well as all around nastier. "You are worried about your brother?" Relena asked the older redhead who was tracking the fight like Une, if not for some similar reasons.

Katherine looked up before turning her head and frowning at the dark blonde, "And you aren't Princess?"

Relena frowned slightly before sighing, "Zechs and I were never close. Noin told me his identity while he and Heero dueling, your own brother was there."

"Yeah he let Heero use his HeavyArms while he took Wing," Katherine smirked at the blink, "My brother does like yours."

Relena nodded absently at the comment, "Zechs avenged our parents and has fought hard for this better world, but he has done some questionable things."

Katherine rolled her eyes, she could beat the blonde at this game if she wanted to play it. "Mine was a child soldier for six odd years, and the Gundams started out as terrorists so tell me another?"

Relena blinked, the sarcasm was nasty, "Do you not care at all?"

"he is my little brother, I lost him for thirteen years," Katherine frowned down at the screen for a moment. "As dangerous and damaged as he is he would never lift a finger to harm me. You brother choose to avenge your parent's murder and take back this kingdom, which you use as a safe heaven now. Une killed your father what has he done that was so much worst?"

Relena blinked as if slapped, Une stiffening going unnoticed, "He told you that?"

Katherine nodded, "Trowa doesn't lie to me so if it isn't classified I probably know about it. I get you're a peace lover and your brother is a warrior, so is mine."

"Don't you hate war?" Relena knew they had been separated by it, were still kept apart by it even now.

"Sometimes you have to fight to protect what is yours, sometimes it comes down to kill or be killed. I hate war yeah, but not the people who fight it. You start calling my brother a monster I'll claw your eyes out, I work with a lion the size of a pony so don't think a few suits with guns will scare me." Katherine warned as she crossed her arms, she had her knives if it came to that.

"My brother turned his back on what Peacecrafts stood for but...I don't hate him," Relena admitted bowing her head. She had tried while he and Heero had been locked in their deadly rivalry but that was over now, there was no reason to steel her heart against him.

"Good because I may have just met the guy today but I can see he loves you, and it hurts that keep him at arm's length," Katherine had been a bit surprised Zechs was so like the others, she never would have guessed they had been trying to kill each other only a few years before.

"Do you hate Quatre?" Relena wanted to know even if it was rude to ask, Katherine cared about polite manners as her brother did.

"For almost killing my brother...I want to, and I have tried believe me, but I saw his face when he found him so no. Quatre loves my brother and would never hurt him like that willing when right in the head. Trowa told me about the Zero as well." Katherine was more then happy Trowa did not use that damn system even if it liked him, she was not sure she liked that fact at all.

Relena nodded as she hung her head, "I should be more forgiving."

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Katherine reached out placing a hand on Relena's shoulder getting a blink. "I had to deck Trowa to teach him anything."

"You stuck your brother?" Relena knew they had been strangers when they had first met, anyone willing to strike such a dangerous stranger had to have a good reason.

"The idiot was trying to get himself killed," Katherine answered as she pulled her hand away, crossing her arms loosely. "He never had anyone care if he died before, he never even considered anyone would. In a few years he's changed so much."

"I see him here with Quatre or Zechs mostly, but I do not know him well." Relena admitted, Trowa may be the most like Heero and Zechs but he was the most mysterious of the six to her.

"You ever try talking to him?" Katherine knew how confusing her brother could be, he was a walking contradiction sometimes, but he was a good man with more compassion then strangers would ever know.

Relena blushed slightly, "Not really, I have no idea what to say to him, he is not exactly Heero."

Katherine nodded, the two were of similar minds often but they differed in a few key ways, "Quatre learned." The blond had worn her brother down and in the end she was grateful, he kept Trowa safe and ground in ways she never could, just like the others.

"Quatre is braver then I am," Relena admitted softly, he had befriend Zechs after the taller blond had tried to kill him and his friends, had pulled the others together, things she had not been able to do.

"Maybe," Katherine agreed with a shrug, "He can stare then all down." A fact one could not fully appreciate until they knew them better, the six most dangerous and somewhat unstable pilots were nothing to challenge lightly.

Relena nodded, she had seen them all fight, even if not all of them outside of a Gundam. "Why are you here?" Katherine had to have been told her brother was fine, likely by Trowa himself, whether she knew he may have been hurt or not so there was little need for her to be there now.

Katherine sighed softly, it was a fair question and the blonde was truly curious, "We talked last night and I just had to come see him, it was just a feeling. Now I am in danger and overhearing things I really shouldn't. That boy is going to yell but good once he's done protecting everyone." She shook her head, they both were stubborn and protective so it really could not be helped, she had heard of a few fights with Quatre about those traits.

"Because you put yourself in harm's way...I can understand that," Relena knew she was concerned when her friends were in danger, siblings were not that different for certain people.

"Yeah...brutal isn't it?" Katherine asked curious if the blonde cared about these Dolls at all, she was in charge of the Sanq and it's troops.

"The Gundams always look like that," Relena had seen them on screens and in person enough to know when they fought they always fought hard.

Katherine watched massive guns spin, bullets tearing apart anything before them knowing they would do the same to skin and bone. How long until those falling heaps of scrap had corpses in them?

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

Hilde growled as she aimed and shot to keep Duo and Heero's backs as clear as she could. Wufei moving around too much to do more then shoot a few now and then. DeathScythe was taking out a group at a time, Wing blasting swatches through oncoming waves moving only to aim. Her ammo was still in good supply so she remained calm, she was support not point. "Remind me to get a blade for this thing?" HeavyArms had a nasty one originally, now she guessed he just bashed things with those big ass guns rather then hacked or slashed suits out of his way.

"Hil-babe we'll get you a Gundam if you want," Duo promised swinging through the suits the buster rifle missed, not all the suits were Dolls.

Wufei sighed, Dragonfang hacking a suit in half, "Duo?"

"What Wu she can handle one?" Duo knew she would need some training to handle one as well as they did but they had the experience.

"I am not disagreeing," Wufei explained as he hacked another few Dolls into pieces with a few swings of his trident.

"Oh...then why did you say my name?" Duo knew there had to be a reason, Wufei did not small talk during a battle.

"You cannot just promise her that," Wufei reminded his emotional friend, they could not just give out custom made Gundams.

"Can too," Duo countered as she smacked a head into another Doll taking it out. "The Sanq prototypes are nearly done, and Hilde and Noin deserve at least Epyon level suits."

"The Epyon wasn't a Gundam?" Hilde asked headshoting a few Dolls, she was not sure what made something a Gundam besides being made from Gundanium alloy.

"Eh," Duo answered shrugging, all he knew was it could stand up to a Gundam so it was close enough. "We should ask anyway."

"Agreed," Wufei said with a nod, if they were going to back the Gundams they should be able to take a hit like one as well.

"Told you Wufei like you," Duo teased half under his breath, he was having a blast.

"Shut up Maxwell," Wufei snapped halfheartedly, now was really not the time for this.

"He loves me," Duo smiled when Hilde giggled, Wufei muttering under his breath not in English.

Heero sighed softly, used to Duo and Wufei going at it while fighting, "How's the ammo Hilde?"

"About half out," Hilde answered taking a shot between feathertips.

"We'll be drained by the time this is over and done with," Duo muttered as he swung over and over, his shoulders would not be happy with him tomorrow that was for sure.

"Yeah, but their back up will be dead or imprisoned ours are on the Peacemillion," Wufei reminded the brunet as he retracted his Dragonfang, he would not mind some of the New Type stamina sometimes.

"At least they have HeavyArms on Earth, that thing goes through walls of Dolls they are made tinfoil." Duo loved his baby but he had to admit he would love to take HeavyArms for a spin just once, just shooting things looked like fun.

"Then what?" Hilde knew Trowa no longer had the blade for when his ammo ran out, however long that may take.

"Bashes the rest like empty soda cans," Duo answered with a grin, those massive guns were heavy in more ways then one.

"I kind of like that whip Epyon had," Hilde liked versatile weapons, and something about a whip that could be heated to melt through suits as well as tie them up appealed to her.

" _Damn_ girl not while I'm piloting!" Duo teased grinning, he could see her with twin whips ripping Dolls to shreds.

"Maxwell!" Wufei snapped, now was really not the time for that.

"Just joking Wufei chill," Duo and Hilde bantered like that often, they were friends and that was all they both wanted to be.

"You boys sure are chatty," Sally commented smirking, they were amusing to listen to.

"You get use to it," Heero assured her used to this short of thing, when there was no banter he started to worry.

"Oh I don't mind," Sally grinned raising her hand and signaling, "All right boys and girls come on out and give the Gundams a little bit of breathing room." Hilde nodded when a passing suit held out a fresh gun for her.

"Hey Sally call home and tell them I want a table of sweets ready," Duo would want sugar and sleep after this fight.

Sally smiled, her position between the pilots and the Peacemillion secure, "Will do Duo."

**Would You Leave Me,**

"Trowa how are you holding up?" Quatre asked as he turned to his partner for a moment, hacking Dolls was easier then hacking piloted suits.

"The paint job is taking a beating but otherwise all right, why does it look that bad?" Trowa could not see his own suit as well as Quatre could, some pitting and scorches were clearly visible regardless.

"I'm sure Duo would have some sci-fi or horror reference ready but no, not really." HeavyArms was designed to take a hit as well as dish them out, even if DeathScythe had the wing armor.

"Well it was nice of the Dolls to form up into such nice little carnage lines for me," Trowa was not one to complain, let alone about enemies that half did his job for him.

"Still pitted your paint job," Quatre knew SandRock was a little worst for wear as well but his suit had a darker color scheme.

Trowa rolled his eyes at the grinning blond even if he could not see it, "Holding still works better for missile barrages." Just because they were outside of the Sanq limits did not mean he cared to risk stray missiles hitting anything but a Doll. He had never killed an innocent as Heero had and planned to keep his record as long as he piloted, no mater the suit.

Quatre sighed, HeavyArms was designed to stand and fire how it could flip as it could still amazed him, Trowa was never weighed down as his suit was. "You are enjoying this too much."

"Stop channeling my sister," Trowa chided not denying a thing, no innocent people were in danger so why not have a little fun with the Dolls?

"Trowa you have enough enough ammo to keep mowing them down?" Noin asked glancing at the pair to her right, Zechs on her left. HeavyArms was taking point large guns making short work of the dolls streaming down the mountain paths, SandRock covering his back.

Trowa glanced at his readouts to confirm, "For a while. The manned suits will be coming at us soon since they are running out of cannon fodder." Wearing down the enemy with sheer numbers was a fine strategy if you could pull it off, he had learned from the past and surviving a fight was now a solid goal.

"You think they will surrender?" Quatre asked twin curved blades flashing at they moved, he was the only one who still hoped their enemy would see reason.

Trowa frowned glancing towards SandRock, he would never be accused of being an optimist like his partner, "Not until I blow a few of them up at least." Resolves crumbled when your side started dropping like flies all around you, at least if you were a normal human being.

"You didn't use all your missiles on the Dolls?" Noin knew HeavyArms was not one to hold back anymore then Wing, Trowa's style had not changed to the same extent he himself had.

"No just most, they are lined up like targets in a FPS," Trowa shook his head, it was not much of a last ditch effort. "Whoever programed these things thinks we have not learned anything since the original models."

"Master Quatre a small group is coming up from behind we shall deal with them," Rashid was not concerned he was just giving warning, anything could happen.

"Understood Rashid," Quatre glanced at his readouts, thankfully this fight was not stressing their suits as the Eve War had. A little 'beauty work' as Duo called it was much better then replacing limbs.

"The Alliance had better tacticians," Trowa muttered shifting aim, he had been doing this kind of thing for most of his life.

"I am perfectly happy with stupid enemies thank you," Noin teased, this many Dolls with a brain would be a problem.

"Come now Noin a little challenge is all he is asking for," Zechs would prefer something a bit more challenging then cannon fodder.

"You men and your toys, no offense Quatre," Noin cooed, she just had to call the pilots on acting like men now and then.

"None taken," Quatre assured his friend knowing he suffered the least from what Sally often just called 'male stupidity', and being perfectly fine with that.

Zechs chuckled, "If you wish to ruin your own paint job..."

"Oh no, I'll hang back thanks," Noin had no interest in damaging her suit when the males were so inclined to take point.

"Quatre your 3 o'clock!" Noin cried freezing, she had not even noticed new Dolls, if they were even Dolls."

"Vayeate...it can't be," Quatre whispered, SandRock taking a step back from the blue suit.

"O.Z. made Dolls of the Vayeate and Mercurius for Duo to play with, prof they were sub par he defeated them easily." Trowa was not an arrogant person but Duo did not have the skill to take both Heero and him in a real fight, suit or no suit.

"Personal vendetta?" Noin questioned as the red Mercurius made itself known.

Trowa glared grip tightening, "O.Z. resources. Stand clear I'll take them."

"Trowa..," Quatre did not want to leave Trowa to face even a copy of that suit, it seemed too unfair.

"Take out Mercurius," Trowa ordered as he moved to engage the blue suit.

"All right," Quatre bit his lip but moved to intercept the charging red suit. Heated twin blades hit shields as Vulcan cannons took out the generators, he had fought this model before. Slashing the suit in half he turned to check on his partner. HeavyArms fired point blank into the suit's cockpit before taking the Vayeate's gun for himself. Silos opened as the teal and white suit turned from the smoking shell, remaining missiles flying into the wave of oncoming maned suits, switching back to firing before the smoke even cleared.

"Quatre, Noin and I will cover this side you two stick to where you are," Zechs glanced at the smoking pair and closed his eyes, that had been a very unwise move.

"Agreed," Quatre closed his eyes as she tried to ignore the downed Vayeate clone.

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

The Vayeate...dear God," Une had never expected to see that suit again, it had been destroyed twice now already.

"Vayeate?" Relena frowned knowing she had heard that name before.

Une nodded absently, "One of the two O.Z. piloted suits involved in the 'Zero Incident', the Vayeate was piloted by Trowa."

"When he was hurt...someone rebuilt the suit?" Relena thought it had been destroyed, of course that kind of thing had happened before.

Katherine just blinked when her brother charged the darker suit, how did he move so fast with those heavy things? The suit was brutally dispatched before its own large gun was taken. Turning HeavyArms blew piloted suits before returning to gunning them down, "hm."

"That looks personal," Relena knew the six pilots were protective of each other but this seemed different.

"It is, that suit was almost his coffin it makes sense he would not allow Quatre to face it." Une closed her eyes, it would be cruel and Trowa would rather inflict that pain on himself then any of his friends.

"They are going to regret pissing him off," Katherine muttered watching the fight continue closely.

"Katherine?" Relena questioned, the redhead would know her brother best since they were actually close.

"He'll kill every last one of them," Katherine answered frowning, those weren't all Dolls now.

Relena frowned not liking the sound of that, or doubting the other was right, "But surrender..?"

Une sighed softly, "Relena it is very hard to enrage Trowa but his sister is right. Whether that suit was there to distract or destroy it has only ensured their own destruction."

"That is unacceptable," Relena did not allow the Gundam pilots such freedom so they could use their skills to pursue personal agendas.

"As if, my brother was trained to kill any enemy put before him, and he was good at ten, now he has something to fight for and protect." Katherine got Relena hated war but those guys had come here looking for a fight, it was only fair they got one.

"You," Relena knew the siblings were close so it was no surprise Trowa would not allow her to be harmed.

Katherine shook her head, "Not just me. His friend and family are out there risking their death with him, to protect them the enemy must die. I wonder that that Captain would say if he saw him now."

"He has been a soldier since the day he was born," Une said softly, almost to herself. Katherine turned, Une had been his C.O. so it was not inconceivable she had heard him say it then. She had overheard him call her Middi and she had called him Nanashi which meant Une was unreasonable for her brother heading into space and meting her in the first place.

"The Zero?" Relena knew the Zero was effected my one's emotional state, it also worked better for those born on Earth like Trowa and her brother for some reason she had not asked much about.

Katherine frowned at the mention of the system, "Trowa doesn't use the damn thing, he can feel things you know?"

Une sighed when the Vayeate's cannon was leveled. ' _Nanashi even you can get angry sometimes.'_

"Lady Une Rat Trap has been successfully sprung, I repeat Rat Trap has been successfully sprung."

"Copy," Une confirmed hitting a button on the counsel, "See any prisoners are transported, I will see to them once the battle is completed."

"Understood ma'am."

"Inform Noin, have her offer the only chance of surrender now," Une was pleased her underlings had performed so well.

"At once ma'am."

Relena bit her lip as she surveyed the smoking heaps thankful out of view of her peaceful city, "I hope they take it."

**Would You Leave Me,**

Hilde frowned at the battered Gundams, they were sore but very much alive, "Did we miss any?"

"The Sweepers are on their way to clean all this up, R.I.P. A.G.A.," DeathScythe saluted the mess before turning to his friends. "I want sugar then a soak."

"Might have to try that," Sally smiled as she surveyed her friends, they were mostly in one piece.

"It's great Sally," Duo assured the dark blonde with a grin, it worked wonders for him. Nataku shook its head but its pilot did not comment.

Heero leaned back closing his eyes just taking a moment, "Let's head back?"

"With ya there He-kun," There was no point in hanging around anymore that the battle was done, and Duo was ready to head home.

Hilde smiled ready to head back to Earth and trying out Duo's sweets then soak therapy, "I'm with you too."

**If I Told You What I've Done?**

Another nice sized chapter in this little three prater. As said before the end will be posted in November and you should check out 'This Is War' for another Gundam Wing fic with Gundams in it beyond some One Shots. Hope this is still amusing those who check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

This would have been posted like a month ago if Trump being a colossal ass had not pissed me off enough to pretty much kill my Muses. Seriously they could hardly hold a thought, had so much trouble even typing from notebooks over the last month. At any rate this chapter is finished and posted now, and a little longer then the other two. Not my best work to be sure but I think it will please more then enrage so I'm happy enough with it. Be sure to leave any thoughts in a review/comment if you want to share them, I can't hear you when you yell at me through the computer screen promise.

**WarNinGs** : Ending, Tonal shifts between scenes, a little Relena redemption perhaps.

**Aishi Say**

" _Would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done?_  
 _And would you need me,_  
 _If I told you what I've become?_  
 _'Cause it's so easy,_  
 _To say it to a crowd_  
 _But it's so hard, my love,_  
 _To say it to you out loud..."_

If you have not looked this song up then go do so, damn MVs getting things stuck in my head.

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

Quatre half open his eyes when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Trowa." Leaning into his partner's warm embrace the blond curled up against him feeling a flood of relief, not at all concerned with whose it was. Perfectly content to doze where he was he barely noticed Noin and Zechs enter the armored limo that would take them all home. The battle damaged M.S. already loaded onto trucks bound for the Gundam Bay in Preventor's HQ for what repairs and the like they needed.

"Feeling better now?" Noin asked not addressing either younger pilot particularly, as long as one of them answered her she would be happy enough.

Trowa glanced up at Noin when she spoke, Quatre did not require his full attention just then, "They're dead and we aren't so yes."

Noin sighed softly, leave it to Trowa to be succinct, "The A.G.A refused surrender the last of the A.S.A were smarter."

Zechs leaned back, ankles crossing where Quatre might have been sitting if not curled up in his partner's arms, "I would have done the same thing." His fellow Gundam pilots were both as physically stressed but otherwise unharmed as he was, mentally he was less sure.

Noin frowned at the younger blond pilot, he was clearly drained, "Is Quatre all right? I mean those suits..."

"He's just drained," Trowa assured his commander stroking soft hair soothingly.

"We all are that was exhausting," Zechs groaned resting the back of his head on the top of their seat, at least no one was bleeding.

"The others are heading back, all six Gundams need work though other then pitting and stress damage most is superficial." Noin was relived the others had fared about as well as they had, it could have gone another way.

"It will be awhile before anyone left who hates us can attack again. Dolls are hard to come by, and parts aren't cheap." Zechs was planning on enjoying the peace for as long as he could, few were left when could challenge the metals gods known as Gundams.

"I just want to sleep for a week," Noin muttered before stifling a yawn, she was exhausted and truly she had done the lease amount of fighting.

Zechs smiled a tried smile, "Yes dear."

Noin half smirked at her blond prince before curling up, head resting comfortably in his lap, "Wake me when we get home."

"Just sleep now," Zechs soothed stroking her dark hair affectionately.

Trowa closed his eyes as he leaned back, "You're not going to wake her."

"Not on purpose no," Zechs agreed before looking up at his Earthborn almost counterpart and the blond curled up against him. "Are you sure he is all right?" Quatre was an endearing young man who had accepted him as one of the six without hesitation, it had been heartening.

"Tonight may not be restful but yes," Trowa would be surprised if Quatre slept peacefully through the night, those two suits were triggers even he was not completely immune too.

"He is tougher then he looks," Zechs knew both Quatre and Duo used their harmless persona to their advantages, neither of them were pushovers. Not the best trained or coldhearted did not mean they were weak, each had a very dangerous protector ready to kill for them.

"mm hm," Trowa murmured in agreement eyes closed, Zechs had not been an enemy for a while now.

"You all right?" Zechs asked frowning slightly, neither of them were acting as if they were anything more then tired.

Trowa sighed softly, cheek resting on soft hair mixing some of his darker brown with lighter blond, "I will be Zechs, it just hurts right now."

Zechs nodded but let it go, Trowa would be all right if he said he would, his fellow Earthborn did not lie to himself about such things. As his fellow blond's partner Trowa knew Quatre better then he did, and would never compromise a friend for his own gain. Closing his own eyes he thanked whoever might be listening they had not lost.

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

Katherine looked up from where she was sitting on the couch when her brother walked in carrying his sleeping partner, "You look like Hell." She teased as she came up beside him, he looked exhausted but was still in one non-bloody piece at least.

Trowa glanced at the teasing red-head before rolling his eyes, "Thanks."

Katherine smirked at the completely normal response as she held out her arms, "Give him here before your sprain something." Trowa frowned at her for a moment before allowing her to take the blond from him. Katherine frowned at her brother once she had a good hold on the blond, he was nice and light, "So that was the Vaeyate."

"A copy but yes," Trowa had heard about the original copy from Duo, they did not seem to have improved the original model.

"You Okay?" Katherine asked as her brother headed upstairs, he was walking alright but that did not mean much.

"Just tried Sis," Trowa answered reassuringly, he needed some sleep more then anything. He would worry about his over used shoulders in the morning.

"You look it," Katherine knew how her brother looked exhausted or in pain, he was not a totally stranger anymore. Stepping off the last step she frowned, "Go to bed I'll tuck Blondie in."

Trowa turned, head tilting with a frown, "Sis?"

"Go," Katherine ordered with the firm gentleness that came with affection, Blooms could be amazingly stubborn. "No more protecting for you today." Trowa sighed after a moment before nodding, clearly too tried to protest. "It has been an informative day. Told Relena off, met your bosses, a few ex-enemies who sorta kinda tried to kill you before."

"Nothing personal," Trowa reminded his sister knowing she was half teasing him, it was perfectly normal for them. He would have to ask her more about her telling Relena off once he got some sleep.

Katherine nodded, she had heard all the back stories, her baby brother was so forgiving for a gun toting crazy person. "They seemed very nice _especially_ Une, she still carrying a torch?" Trowa turned to blink over his shoulder. "I was in the bay."

"You don't have to worry about Une," Trowa and Une had a history but they were able to work together just fine.

"I'm not, she would never do more then slap you, I know that." Katherine believed the past was in the past, even if Une did still fine her baby brother attractive she was not going to act on it.

Trowa nodded, the last thing he needed was Katherine telling Une to keep her hands off him, "Good."

"She know about you and Blondie?" Katherine smiled when he brother froze, hand remaining on the doorknob. "Hilde let me in and I saw you two. I know I joke and bitch but...I am not mad or anything." Her brother turned expression unsure, not saying a word. "I know the Zero made him attack you, grief sucks, and without it he could never hurt you...would never want to hurt you."

Trowa closed his eyes, hand slipping from the knob ignoring the open door, "Sis..."

"I don't mind sharing him you with him because he is not selfish. He just wants you to be happy, how can I not like the guy?" Katherine smiled at her little brother's confusion, he was adorable when he had had no idea how to react to something. "Come on you need some sleep you're a little slow."

"I think I'm in shock," Trowa responded frowning slightly, he really did need to sit down.

Katherine smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Then my work here is done."

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

Duo sighed catching Heero's wrist his partner's wrist as he walked past him, "I was having a nice dream."

"Oh?" Heero prompted as he looked down at his formerly dozing partner, Duo was far more interesting then he had first expected.

"Just the two of us relaxing under the stars somewhere quite," Duo answered with a happy little sigh.

"That does sound nice," Heero admitted softly, a nice little break away from people would be nice after this last battle.

Duo sighed softly, "Never gonna happen."

Heero frowned, it was not at all an imposable or unreasonable dream, "And why is that?"

"Simple, you don't feel that way about me," Duo answered sadly.

"Don't I?"Heero questioned, he had never said anything but Duo had to know he cared, didn't he?

"Nope," Duo answered shifting a bit more in on himself. "I'm just your partner, that's as far as it goes."

Heero frowned down at his depressed sounding partner, "You really believe that don't you?"

"mm hm. Oh well," Duo murmured, Heero stepped back when Duo's fingers slipped over his own as his hand fell.

"Coffee?" Hilde offered when she entered the room, not at all surprised to see Heero standing while Duo was laying down.

"Thank you," Heero nodded accepting the coffee with a grateful smile, Hilde knew them so well.

"Aw he fell asleep," Hilde cooed as Heero sipped his coffee beside her, he was adorable when he acted like a normal person.

"Mission's over," Heero commented lowering his steaming mug.

Hilde nodded, "You would know being his partner and all."

"Any news?" Heero had not heard anything since he headed for the bay to make sure the Gundams were secured properly.

"Sally got the report a little after you left. Sanq sustained zero damage within the city proper. Sweepers on site with medical teams in case of survivors. Rattrap was successful." Hilde answered glancing at Duo to see if they were disturbing him. "Noin and Zechs returned to the city proper, Trowa and Quatre returned to Preventor HQ, no serious injuries to report."

Heero nodded, his friends had come out of their own fights as well as they had, "Thank you Hilde."

Hilde smiled, when Heero or Wufei said thank you they meant it, "It's no problem, you did all the hard work."

Heero shrugged slightly absently, "Wufei awake?" Wufei had remained with the others when he left, and was not here with Duo when he joined his partner.

"He was mumbling at Sally so likely no. You should relax a little," Hilde informed the brunet who was awake.

"Worried?" Heero asked turning his head towards her, head tilting slightly.

"You seem tense," Hilde was use to Heero and Wufei remaining tense when one of the others were not, it was just who they were, but it seemed a bit more then that right now.

"A little," Heero admitted softly, "I'll be all right, please do not concern yourself."

Hilde smiled, a please even, "All right, I think I'll snag a nap too. It will be a few hours until we get back."

"See you soon then," Heero assured the young women with a nod. Hilde smiled before closing the door and leaving him to his thoughts. Heero returned his attention back to his sleeping partner sipping his coffee absently. He had no idea what to do, love had not been something he had been trained to deal with.

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

Quatre slipped into his partner's room not surprised to find he was actually sleeping, it had been a long and exhausting day. Sitting down he watched Trowa sleep for a long moment, it was not always easy to catch him sleeping but it was always worth it. Pale fingers stroked the darker skin of the back of Trowa's neck, warm smooth over harder muscle was soothing. Seeing the Vaeyate again had been disturbing but Trowa had dispatched it quickly, the less disturbing Murcrious had not lasted long either. Sighing softly the blond wondered if he would have been able to fire on it, no one he knew had been piloting this time even if it looked the same as it had that fateful day. A soft sigh drew Quatre's attention back to the present, his pale hand had slipped under black cloth and he could feel the sore muscle under his palm, "ow."

"Quatre," Trowa knew that touch even without a psychic rapport, they were partners after all.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Quatre had been content to just watch his partner sleep, now his partner was in pain and he was not happy Trowa was awake.

Trowa smiled at the apologetic blond, there were far worst ways to wake up, "It's fine, as long as you don't want me to move."

Quatre chuckled softly, he did not particularly want Trowa to move, "You're a mess."

"Doesn't matter," Trowa reminded his partner closing his eyes again, Quatre could tease him all he wanted he had survived.

"Only because you don't have to move," Quatre retorted casually, use to Trowa's nonchalant attitude when it came to his psychical condition.

Trowa refrained from shrugging, since it was less effective when laying down and his shoulders hurt more then he really wanted to admit.

Quatre shook his head as he gently cuffed Trowa's upper arm, "No wonder your sister mutters."

"One if them," Trowa smirked at the chuckle before frowning, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up and needed to see you...I really didn't think I would wake you." Quatre had done this before, Trowa was good at scaring things away even if they were solely in his head.

"It really is fine Cat," Trowa assured the guilt prone blond gently, it was not as if he had done anything wrong.

Quatre bit his lip, Trowa never held things against him, "It hurts."

Trowa nodded slightly, there was no denying that, "Worth it."

"Are you sure you're not a hopeless romantic?" Quatre teased with a half smirk worthy of Duo, Trowa could say the sweetest things as if they were the most obvious thing in the world.

Trowa chuckled at his smirking partner, "That would be you."

Quatre smiled, Trowa's sense of humor was perfectly fine at least, "Did Katherine lecture you?" The red-head was not shy about speaking her mind, shyness was not a Bloom trait.

Trowa sighed, that could be answered a few ways, "She told me to crash mostly."

Quatre nodded, family worried it was what they did, "You did take the brunt of it."

"I can take it," Trowa was the stronger of the two, he could take more punishment then most, it was simple math.

"Not right now you can't," Quatre countered before blinking when he realized how he had phrased that.

Trowa arched a brow at the embarrassed blond, "Depends on what conversation we are having."

Quatre gently cuffed the back of Trowa's head, "Too much time with Duo."

"Sure blame Duo, _Wufei,_ " Trowa teased right back, Duo would be so proud if either bother to tell him about this sometime.

Quatre shook his head laughing, Trowa could give Duo a run for his money when he felt like it, "He would smack you."

"No doubt," Trowa agreed, Wufei's would be a bit harder and less playful then Duo's but neither would be overly offended.

Quatre snatched a thin throwing blade from the nightstand, watching it glint in the moonlight from the open curtains. "You still worried about me?"

"A little, I was not happy to see it either," Trowa worried about his friends as they worried about him, he just worried about his partner more.

Quatre nodded, Trowa had made that unquestionably clear, "I could tell."

"It wouldn't have been fair to make you face it when I was right there. I am your partner after all," Trowa was fine playing human shield for his friends, Heero was no better.

Quatre smiled, Bloom were so viciously protective, "The only one I have ever wanted."

Trowa half smirked, used to the blond saying such things, "You aren't too bad yourself."

Quatre had grown more comfortable with banter after befriending Duo, it came in handy, "Not enough caffeine."

"Not enough sleep," Trowa corrected unconcerned with the fact his partner was holding a knife, curious but unconcerned.

Quatre smiled as he gathered the black straps of Trowa's shirt, "You don't really want to be sleeping."

"I prefer talking to you then sleeping, you going to chide me?" Trowa was more sore then tried, he could sleep later there would be no early mornings today.

"I was not planing to no," Quatre answered before slashing, letting go of the straps, "Tell me something?"

Trowa frowned slightly curious, "Care to specify?"

"I know names are just words to you but...have you asked Katherine if she remembers yours?" Quatre asked watching Trowa laying there calm and curious, being trusted was a nice thing.

Trowa shifted slightly, being stiff was annoying, "Yes."

"Did she?" Quatre was curious about the pasts of all his friends, Trowa's was simply the one he was most curious about. Trowa nodded, leaving Quatre to ask if he wished or drop it if he felt he was prying. Quatre frowned as he hesitated, "Will you tell me?" If Trowa did not want to he could say no and it would be dropped, they both knew it.

"Why would I not Quatre?" Trowa asked frowning at the blond, it was a natural thing to ask and they were close.

"It's private," Quatre answered solemnly, "The only thing your parents gave you after you were born."

"I never considered that," Trowa admitted, it did make it a bit more important then just a word your parents liked in his case.

"You were raised practical not sentimental," Quatre reminded his partner gently, it was yet another difference in their upbringing.

Trowa nodded, there was no denying that was true, "Triton."

"Triton Bloom, that is rather pretty," Quatre liked the sound of it, and not just because it was not the name of an asshole.

"What does it tell you?" Trowa did not have his partner's fascination with names but he was curious what Quatre thought of his own, curiosity was a trait they both shared.

Quatre frowned as he considered the question, "Well I know Triton was a god and a weapon, seems fitting for what you've become."

"I'm no god," Trowa would not deny he was a weapon, it had been that way for as long as he could remember, but god was a definitive no.

"Not literally," Quatre agreed, even if in a Gundam that illusion could be made. "It is still three and four."

"Fate?" Trowa questioned frowning slightly, it sounded like fate.

Quatre frowned at his partner's frown, not that thoughtful was unusual, "Would is be so bad if we are fated to be together?"

"Doesn't that mean we have no choice?" Trowa was sure he understood the concept, but sometimes things did not always mean what they originally meant.

"Yes," Quatre answered nodding, that is what fate came down to.

Trowa frowned at the answer, "I'd rather stay at your side willing then being forced to by some higher power."

"Would you mind said higher power keeping you here now that you have chosen to?" Quatre ventured not needing gifts to tell Trowa disliked that idea of feels being forced, it was a dark way to look at it.

"Like a guardian angel?" Trowa had no real problem with a protective higher power rather then one who played with mortal emotions.

"Similar idea," Quatre answered, faith was a new concept to Trowa as expressing feelings had been.

"That's fine," Trowa answered with a smile, if some higher power wanted to keep Quatre happy he was more then fine with it keeping him near the blond's side.

Quatre smiled when Trowa did, he liked Trowa's answer, "Good, because I don't want to lose you anytime soon." Borrowed blade slid down the center of the black shirt's back, setting the knife back down he sighed softly. "I did once and I barely knew you then."

Trowa watched the blond replace the blade, "Didn't you?"

"Feelings and impressions, now I know I was right, we weren't meant to fight each other." Quatre was thankful things had worked out how they had, even if sometimes it felt harder then it had to be.

Trowa sighed, "I thought you were insane."

Quatre chuckled knowing Trowa was serious, "Maybe I was, in the end I was right you were never a threat to me."

"Fate again?" Trowa asked curious, if Quatre had been threatening things would have gone quite differently.

"I would like to think so," Quatre answered with a smile, it felt that way to him.

"If this is my fate I lucked out," Trowa had gotten a family, friends, two places he could come home to, everything he had been without.

Quatre laid pale fingers on darker skin with a smile, "We both did."

Trowa smirked, "You think so highly of me."

"Yes I do," Quatre agreed as hands started to work very stiff muscle, "We all do." Empathy came in handy as long as one could control it. Trowa was very tolerant of pain which helped, though Quatre still did not wish to hurt him. Some pain was necessary sometimes but healing could be like that. He could not remove all the pain though he could still help ease it, "Will Katherine be staying?"

"Didn't say," Trowa answered with a sigh, she likely would.

"She'll be happy to see you feeling better," Quatre was fine with Katherine being around since she did not seem to be as angry with him as she had been. The last thing he wanted was to be fighting with her constantly.

"mm hm," Trowa hummed content, not overly concerned with his older sister's mood just then.

"I always hoped those lessons would pay off," Quatre liked the almost purred answer, content was always pleasant to be around.

"Spoiler," Trowa teased gently, quite content to stay right were he was.

"You do it to me enough," Quatre reminded his partner as he worked, it was not hard to find such a loyal friend and protector charming.

"Entitled," Trowa countered, the others all found the blond endearing he was just the one who had lucked out and met him first.

"Exactly, who taught you?" Quatre was curious where Trowa learned any skill that was not lethal, since his childhood had not prompt harmless hobbies.

"Our medic," Trowa answered shifting slightly, "She was nice and often chided me for being a man, she and Sally would have gotten along."

Quatre nodded, it made sense he had learned from a medic, "Have you used your talents on anyone but me?"

"Sis a few times," Trowa had taken care of a few minor injuries and she had patched him up as well, they were siblings who played with knives.

"You are very talented," Quatre had never been as concerned about the other's touch as he should have been, they had not exactly gotten along at first.

Trowa smirked at the praise, the blond so did like complimenting him, "I'm good with my hands."

Quatre smiled absently not about to disagree, "Is it wrong I want to just stay in bed all day today?"

Trowa sighed softly, "mm..not at all, we all likely will." They had all taken a beating even if none of them had suffered more then some strain and mild bruising.

"Will want or will do?" A quite day sounded very nice to him, Quatre felt they had earned at least that much.

"Mostly do, we took a beating and sleeping half a day really does help." Trowa had done that more then once, it had yet to help at least a little.

"It does sound tempting," Quatre admitted, they had trusted techs that could fix up their Gundams while they saw to themselves and each other.

"Good," Trowa commented feeling very lazy himself, being able to trust those around you completely was a wonderful thing.

"Though only if I can stay here with you," Quatre did not want to leave his partner's side anytime soon, stirred up feelings aside.

"Done," Trowa agreed without having to think long or hard about it.

Quatre chuckled, he did not always have to deal with his partner's stubbornness, "Well that was easy."

Trowa smirked at the gibe, "Too tried to be coy."

"You'll sleep better now that you can move again," Quatre teased back before frowning as fingers trailed over lavender flesh.

"Quatre?" Trowa prompted, that touch had nothing to do with soothing overly stressed muscles.

"I know it doesn't hurt anymore but it did once," Quatre had heard the story before, the pain was not even a memory but the mar remained regardless.

Trowa propped himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at the solemn blond, "Quatre it's all right." Quatre sniffed as he curled up in Trowa's arms, not hesitating at the invitation. "See, it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Quatre sighed, his partner was not simply talking about his nicely defined shoulders and back, "I am still half surprised you are not covered in scars." The blond had not seen all there was to see but from the waist up his skin was remarkably unmarked for someone with such a violent childhood.

"I heal fast," Trowa dismissed as he kissed the fragile appearing blond gently. "No more worrying for you tonight."

Quatre smiled feeling better about a few things, "I promise Triton."

Trowa smiled back as he closed his eyes, "Sweat dreams Quatre."

Quatre closed his own eyes snugging closer before stilling content, "you too."

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

"You're alive I see," Wufei greeted as he lowered his mug.

"Wufei," Heero returned with a nod, not surprised Wufei was awake anymore then Wufei was surprised he was.

"I haven't seen Trowa," Sipping his coffee Wufei was content to small talk over coffee.

Heero walked up to the coffee maker snagging a large mug, "I doubt he'll be up early today."

Wufei nodded in agreement, "Those giant guns take their toll."

Heero frowned slightly as he sat down across from his fellow Asian pilot, "Couldn't sleep?"

Wufei sighed at his steaming coffee, "Not exhausted anymore."

"Any plans?" Heero asked before sipping his own, he knew the feeling and they both knew it.

"Just be lazy really, you?" Wufei had not really made plans for the day, he would likely check on the Gundams at some point.

"Same," Heero answered leaning back a bit in his chair, he was considering talking to Duo but that would have to wait until his partner woke up.

"Logical, Duo will be so proud," Wufei grinned as he folded his arms on the table, Duo was an expert on being lazy and was pleased to try and teach them all a thing or two.

Heero frowned as he leaned forward, well defined arms folding on the table with a soft hesitant sigh, "Wufei do you think he and I fit?"

Wufei frowned as he curled his fingers around his chin, "If I did not know you both I would assume no, though I would feel the same about Trowa and Quatre." Both partners made sense once you saw they work with and off each other, on paper they all seemed ill suited to work as a team.

"We just sort of end up working together, like Trowa and Quatre really. I wonder if things would be different if I had meet Trowa first?" Heero had often considered how things could have turned out differently within their group, it seemed everything had happen just as it had to to get them to where they were now.

No doubt, however you both got along just fine in memory serves," Wufei did not remember any major conflicts between the two, if anything they were far more compatible then the 'official' partnerships.

"It does, perhaps I am just being silly?" Heero sighed as he stared down at his coffee, he was starting to sound like Quatre.

Wufei shook his head, "Not at all, we won a major victory it leads one to thinking about the future among other things." Sometimes humans could not help but become sentimental, it was just one of the inconveniences of being capable of having feelings.

Heero titled his head, feeling better hearing Wufei understood, "Your thoughts?"

Wufei closed his eyes, "Staying right where I am. Everyone from my past is dead, or in this kingdom somewhere." They were scattered between the Sanq proper and the Preventor's HQ but they were still nearby, safe and sound for the moment.

Heero reached out laying a hand over Wufei's wrist, "I am sorry Wufei."

Wufei smiled as he patted Heero's hand, he and Trowa had made some very good progress since Wufei had met them both. "I know, we have all lost in the war, but we have also gained."

"I am not sure if you have gained enough for your loss but perhaps," Heero knew Wufei had made friends but he had lost his family and home, it seemed incredibly unbalanced.

Wufei smiled sadly, "That may be true but at least I gained enough to still go on, life is not meaningless or hollow so I can heal."

"Is it that easy?" Heero knew he was damaged more then most of the others, Wufei and Quatre's wounds were the freshest though everyone had a scar or two reopen recently.

"Trowa seems to think so," Wufei answered softly, he had never been as cavalier about his death as Trowa had been, and still was, or Heero but he had his moments.

Heero frowned slightly before nodding as he leaned back, "I am happy for him, truly, but I am not sure I can do what he has."

Wufei frowned tilting his head, not sure what Trowa had done that Heero felt he could not, "Which is?"

"Learn how to feel without breaking down," Heero had moments in the past, his childhood had plenty of scars to rip open, the idea of fully breaking down scared him.

"I can see where that could cause problems, is it harder to learn to feel things like a 'normal' person or to relearn the same thing?" Wufei was unsure of the answer, it likely depended more on the person in question then anything. Trowa and Heero were similar people, more so then any of the others were to each other, but they were hardly the same.

"I am not sure how he has done it," Heero knew it was not just because of Katherine, she had helped but was not the end all.

"The Zero may have helped with that, though it seems he is just a calm person who can easily detach himself from things as well." Trowa had been useless to him but his teammate had not been a completely different person, his curious or aloof attitude were not parts he played. Wufei was fine with that, Trowa was loyal to them and was pleasant company so the other could be as aloof as he wished about certain things.

Heero frowned, Duo had suggested that once to Quatre while they were talking late one night. It was a sound theory since the Zero had left Trowa floating for however long in the cold of space, he was still unsure how the others spacesuit had survived intact. Quatre had brought up Katherine's theory, in which Quatre trying to actively kill him had effected Trowa so negatively he had forced himself to forget the pain. Duo had scoffed and blown that off as exaggerated, but not dismissing it as some factor or other. Heero had to agree, Trowa was not emotional enough to have broken down as he had, he would have needed a trigger. "Sometimes I cannot remember how I use to be."

"We all have changed Heero," Wufei reminded his distraught friend and leader gently, "Damage takes time to heal."

"Do you think we will have that now?" Heero had hoped to become nothing but a symbol after the Eve War, the Preventors had not been so lucky.

Wufei frowned with a soft sigh, "As I understand it the majority of those opposed to peace, or us in general, have been defeated, imprisoned, or killed so after a few months I should hope so. At any rate I will not allow such narrow minded fools to interfere with my personal happiness, and neither should you."

Heero frowned as his fellow Asian Gundam pilot, "Some people have trouble being happy, normal people not those like us."

Wufei nodded thoughtfully, "That is true, yes. Is risking your life to save the world easier for you then telling someone who cares that you care back?" The fact such people did exist was still so strange to him, he had not been as honest about his feelings in the past and regretted it.

Heero sighed as he closed his eyes and hung his head, "Sometimes yes."

"Is easier worth the risk of losing him without ever being truly honest with him, any of them?" Wufei knew what that felt like, as did most of the others as far as he understood their histories. "Or leaving him to forever wonder what might have been?"

Heero looked back up frowning, dark eyes narrowing, "Sometimes I really do wish to punch you in the face."

"Sometimes I deserve it," Wufei assured the annoyed teenager with a bit of a knowing smile. "You have not answered me Heero."

Heero crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair still frowning slightly, "Which do you feel is worst?"

"Personally I would have to say losing someone without saying you love them in words is far worst, the dead either have nothing left to worry about, or are powerless to change things." Wufei could not think of anyone who had died that he had been unsure of their true feelings towards him, too many the other way around.

Heero nodded, getting up ignoring his fellow pilot for a moment, "Either way Duo will not be up for a while yet."

Wufei nodded back, Duo was not one for early mornings, "We are all entitled to a lazy day now and then, we have saved the world after all."

Heero allowed himself a slight grin at that, he fully agreed, "Once or twice." Walking around the table to head back upstairs he paused next to Wufei, watching him sip his coffee, "Say hello to Sally for me."

Wufei began to nod before blinking, choking on on his coffee for a moment before whirling but Heero was already gone. Sighing the often moody Asian got to his feet as well, he could hardly blame Heero if he was also unwilling to come clean.

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

Quatre sighed softly as he half opened his eyes, feeling nothing but warm and content. Opening his dark eyes completely the blond smiled at his sleeping partner, he truly was beautiful when not glaring coldly at an enemy. Shifting slightly he allowed his hands to remain pressed against Trowa's chest, soft breathing and slow heartbeat soothing under his pale fingertips. Frowning Quatre raised his head from his warm firm pillow, deepening the expression when he saw he had heard a cell go off. Sighing softly he sat up reaching over his partner to grab the phone, no one called Trowa he did not care to talk to. Absently hitting talk he glanced down at Trowa, who had not even sighed at his sitting up, "Hello, this is Quatre can I help you?"

"I take it brother dear is still sleeping?" Katherine asked with a smirk and a chuckle, just because she was not angry did not mean she would not play a little.

Quatre bit his lip blushing slightly at the knowing tone, starting to wonder if Katherine had done more then tell Trowa to crash last night. "He is yes, do you want me to wake him?"

"Don't you dare Blondie," Katherine warned, her brother needed his sleep whether he had company or not. "Breathe will you? Good boy. I was just calling to see if he was thinking of coming down for coffee anytime soon. Heero and Wufei have come and gone, they were both fine just tried looking so try not to go and start worrying about them hm?"

Quatre closed his eyes, sarcasm may be genetic after all, "I honestly cannot tell you."

Katherine smiled as she sipped her own coffee, "Just be gentle with him, if you break him I will enjoy breaking you."

"I have no doubt you would," Quatre had no intention of hurting Trowa his sister's threats or not, he did not take it personally. "He did not mention you knew."

"Not surprising since he was more worried about you then anything else, I am amazed his arms still worked after all that." Katherine knew the guns strained his arms with prolonged use, not at all surprising to her, and Quatre may be light but he was not that light.

Quatre frowned down at Trowa, brushing long bangs from the other's face, "I helped with that but I can only do so much."

"At least he allows you to help, and I know I don't have to remind you how lucky that makes you. See he behaves himself today, God knows you six have earned a day off." Katherine shook her head sighing, turning her head when she heard another enter the room. "Hey Hilde."

"Kathy, your brother hiding in bed still?" Hilde teased as she set down a few bags, she knew the others were either hold up in their rooms or visiting friends right now.

Katherine smirked, leaving the phone half lowered so the blond would be able to clearly hear them talking, "Quatre claims he is still sleeping, either way I don't think either of them will be down anytime soon."

Hilde giggled, Duo would be ecstatic later, "Good for them. I'm sure they will come down for sweets, I am very good with chocolate."

"I believe Duo would say phrasing right now, cute. Oh stop trying not to laugh Blondie before you wake my baby brother up and I have to choke you with cookies later." Katherine teased before ending the call, she could just as easily tease him when a squeak would not disturb Trowa.

Quatre rolled his eyes as he returned the phone, this would take some getting use to. Moving to lay back down he froze when Trowa pulled him close, turning the blond frowned at the back of his partner's head. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, now I am not," Trowa reminded the blond, leaving him pinned to his side.

Quatre sighed, "Clearly, you intend to let me go anytime soon?" Trowa could hold him one armed for hours if he wished, though how comfortable for his ribs that would be was debatable.

Trowa yawned as he raised his arm allowing Quatre to sit back on his heals, "You are allow to to sass my sister Cat, we both allow it."

Quatre laid down sighing, "Thank you but I do not enjoy bantering as much as you both do. Do you want to get up?"

Trowa frowned slightly as he considered the question for a moment before reaching out, hand resting on Quatre's back, "Nope."

Quatre smiled, snuggling up to Trowa as invited, pleased to mold against the solid warmth of his best friend. "Hilde is making sweets, Duo mentioned those once."

"mm hm, I'll get up when she won't smack me for taking one," Trowa promised stroking the back of Quatre's neck, happy to stay right where he was.

Quatre sighed softly since humans did not purr when happy by default, he was in no hurry to go anywhere, "Duo will be so proud."

Trowa smirked gently tugging a golden lock, "Don't need encouragement."

"You or Duo?" Quatre asked innocently, grinning when Trowa rolled his eyes at him. "All right I will saving all encouragement for Hilde and her future Gundam."

Trowa nodded approvingly, "We could use another sane member around here, you must be rather lonely."

Quatre laughed at his teasing partner, how things had changed in only a few years, "How sweet of you to worry about little old me."

"My pleasure," Trowa assured his partner with a smirk, kissing his forehead getting a chuckle, "Too cute."

Quatre snuggled closer into the solid warmth of his best friend, tucking his head under Trowa's chin. "So are you. You think if I ask her nicely she'll deliver?"

Trowa chuckled at the blond who had never been afraid of him, for him a bit too much, "I'm her second favorite so I'll ask."

"Thank you, I just want to stay here like this for as long as I can today." Quatre closed his eyes listening to slow breathing and even beats, not as slow as when Trowa was sleeping but still clam and soothing.

Trowa smiled fingers curling in soft hair as he held Quatre close, dark eyes closing, "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Thank you Triton," Quatre was still getting use to using his real name, it felt wonderful using it, being one of the few trusted with it.

Trowa sighed softly, his partner was so sentimental it was adorable, "Any time."

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

Hilde leaned back on the couch smirking, "All right Blazing Saddles is just as funny in a language I cannot understand."

Duo grinned at the smirking teen, "When will you people learn not to doubt me?"

Hilde rolled her eyes at the smug tone, knowing it was mostly for show, "Entertainment can be very subjective so don't go looking for too much form us."

"I like to be optimistic when I can so blah," Duo stuck out his tongue before chuckling, Hilde needed to hang out with them all more often.

Hilde rolled her eyes as she snatched a handful of popcorn from the giant plastic punchbowl in Duo's lap. "That is why we love you Duo. Should I be worried about the Kitties?"

"Nah, Cat can baby Cy all by himself, and he had better be the shy idiot," Duo balanced a piece of popcorn on the tip of his nose.

Hilde sighed shaking her head, Duo would never let her forgot she admitted Trowa was cute. Opening her mouth to retort she left it open when a hand snatched the popcorn from Duo's nose. "Heero!? I wondered where you got off to."

Heero smirked at Hilde, she fit in rather nicely with the rest of them, "Hilde, Duo playing classics in Spanish again?"

"He's done this to you too?" Hilde asked frowning slightly, she could not see Wufei agreeing as easily as Quatre or Trowa would.

"Once or twice, Trowa said it was amusing and it was rather enjoyable." Heero admitted tossing the kernel up and down absently.

Duo blinked, frowned, then smirked up at his partner, "Why you should just listen to me to start with."

"I might if your taste in entertainment were not so manic," Heero popped the kernel into his mouth. "You two feeling back to normal?"

"Mostly, that was the a Hell of a day on my paint job," Duo muttered as he held the bowl over his head so Heero could take some if he wanted. "Haven't seen the Kitties."

"Brother dear throws knives if you just enter his room here too?" Katherine asked as she enter the room sipping her cheery coke. Frowning at the looks she shrugged, "Didn't learn it from me."

"Hey I knock when entering the room of friends with kill or be killed training thank you very much, and two yes he does." Duo had been there when Wufei made that mistake after a long day, half asleep Cy had a Hell of an arm with an aim to match.

Hilde giggled, it was not like Quatre would get too mad at Trowa for marking up door frames, not with that smirk. "I thought food might lure them out but nope."

"From the way he was holding Blondie I am amazed he could still lift his arm to open the door." Katherine mussed frowning, she knew what stressed muscles felt like and that was without pushing too hard.

"Maybe I should take them something? Trowa is all right isn't he?" Hilde had not considered that Trowa would be stiffer then the rest of them due to the armaments he used, also that Vaeyate encounter had to caused stress of some kind.

Katherine nodded, she knew all about the pretty young women and her harmless concern. "Quatre said he was when I called a few hours ago, and it is not like he's rough with anyone."

"Phrasing!" Duo cried, laughing when Hilde playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand.

"Careful Braid my baby brother isn't as nice as his boyfriend." Katherine cooed smirking at the grins on Duo and Hilde, Heero tilting his head at her. "I'll take a nibble up and make sure they haven't killed each other."

"Thanks Red!" Duo called lowering the bowl back to his lap, she seemed fine with the whole thing. Looking up he patted the cushion next to him, "There is still some couch left Bub." Heero frowned at him for a moment before sitting down as invited. Duo nodded approvingly before turning when Hilde stood, "Hilbabe?"

"I am going to call a few of my techie friends and get an update while assuring them I am fine, we didn't have much of a chance to talk last night." With them getting in late and the work the Gundams needed everyone had been busy or all but dead on their feet.

Duo nodded in understanding, they had more friends then they knew here in the Sanq, "Go say Hi for us girl, I'll keep this lug off his feet." Heero just frowned as Duo hugged his throat, Duo had jumped hugged them all at least once.

Heero watched Hilde walk off, Katherine heading upstairs as she said good bye, "Worried?"

"A little," Duo admitted as he set the bowl down on the coffee table. "You and Cy had the longest days yesterday and you are not curled up in bed with anyone."

"No I'm not," Heero agreed softly, thankful he had been spared a repeat of the Eve War's psychological trauma, even if Trowa and Quatre had not been. They had each other, and that appeared to be enough to keep the pain manageable.

"Hey, you OK there Heero?" Duo did not like the faraway tone or look, they had all pulled through there was no reason to be mopey today.

Heero glanced at Duo, "I was just thinking about your dream."

"My...so I really had been talking to you huh?" Duo bit his lip embarrassed, he had not really meant to ramble like that.

"I did mean what I had said, it sounded nice." Heero was more then happy to leave Quatre and Trowa in charge for a week once the Preventors were content with the clean up work.

Duo frowned as he let go of his lip, "You aren't going to just blow me off again?"

Heero shook his head, "No...I would not object to take a week off once the clean up work is done."

"Cy would be fine taking over for you even if we wouldn't be staying on Earth for a while… it...never mind." Duo stopped himself, looking down at his hands folded in his lap, legs still folded Buddha style on the couch.

"It what Duo?" Heero asked leaning forward frowning, "I won't laugh or anything."

Duo glanced at his partner, he looked curious and concerned, "You aren't the type to. I was just thinking it could be nice to go out and see to space while the others clean up Earth, a working date kinda thing...is that strange?"

"As I understand it a date is suppose to be about having fun with someone you care for who is not family. You may not enjoy fighting as much as some of us but hunting down terrorists is another mater, I would not object to it." Heero had never considered dating and all of that, even after making friends and trying to be a bit more normal.

Duo frowned unsure as he considered Heero, "You know you just kinda agreed it was a date, a very strange one, but still a date."

Heero nodded, "Yes I did, though I would say it would be more of a working vacation in truth, the labels hardly matter." Dates were a night perhaps a day long, longer he was unsure what to call it, he had never needed to know.

"Yeah that is being all technical and all," Duo agreed with a little shrug, he did not know what else to really call it either. "You're really OK with hanging out along with me like that? I mean you also blow me off when I say things and now it's all hey let's go hunt down terrorist together and bound."

Heero titled his head, "You would rather we just lock ourselves in a room?"

Duo choked thankful he had put the popcorn bowl where it would not so easily be spilled all over the floor. "Holly shit man! Don't joke like that, seriously, and only a little yes." Heero arched a brow at him but said nothing. "Psychically affectionate guy remember? Big huger."

Heero nodded, Duo was not shy about hugging, well now that he knew none of them minded anyway. "Much to Wufei's annoyance."

Duo grinned, Wufei did not hate it as much as he acted, "Can't please everyone."

"Unnecessary," Heero assured the braided teen as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Dark eyes turned to regard the hand before turning to met eyes just as dark, "Flatter. Never knew you were any good at it, but you are a natural."

"I only speak the truth," Heero had never been one for flattery, or human interaction in general, though he did not mind complimenting his now friends.

"That is why it's so nice to hear you compliment me because I know you mean it, no empty flattery from you." Duo would not mind a bit of teasing banter now and then, Trowa was often fun to banter with, but that was not exactly empty flattery.

Heero shook his head, none of them wasted time with such things, "I still could have been a bit more honest with you. Pushing people away is still a reflex I am trying to break."

Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, shifting so his legs were folded at his side, "Hey you're doing fine Heero, it takes time to let your guard down when you've learned to always keep it up. I may not have been as bad off as you and Trowa but I've had a few moments."

"You aren't mad at me? You sounded so disappointed before," Heero knew Duo sometimes overreacted then calmed down, he was just an emotional person. Quatre and Wufei had similar reactions to certain things, Trowa naturally controlled the reactions Heero had been trained painfully to.

Duo squeezed his friend's shoulder, smile reassuring, "Yeah I was but it doesn't matter anymore does it? I mean you do want to be more then friends with me right?" Heero nodded unable to say anything, blinking when Duo laughed at him. "Relax Heero I am not about to tear into you here. Take your time I'm not going anywhere promise."

Heero sighed softly taking Duo's hand gently into his own, even with 'normal' human strength he could hurt the other. "Sumimasen Duo."

Duo smiled when Heero took his hand as if he would crush it if he was not careful, which he very well likely could. Head tilting with a frown when Heero spoke softly, it was not a word he was familiar with, not that he was bilingual or anything close. "Sumimasen means what to we who only speak English and bad English?"

"It can mean thank you or I am sorry, one says it to knowledge someone went through trouble for your benefit. Quatre would say it often, and not simply because it is polite." Heero answered looking up from Duo's hand, "You have always put up with me no mater how cold I was so it is fitting."

Duo grinned as he tightened his grip on Heero's hand, not at all worried about hurting it, "Yeah you can drive me crazy but you always fascinated me so it was worth it. I forgive you Heero, I'll always forgive you."

Heero closed his eyes as he brought Duo's fingers to his lips, "I will try not to drive you as crazy in the future."

Duo placed his hand on Heero's cheek drawing his face close, "There is a good type of crazy, I'll teach you all about it when you are ready." Winking at Heero's clear confusion Duo kissed him gently, "You think we can just leave a note?"

Heero blinked, brain trying to keep up with what he was feeling, "Nani?"

"You're right we should make sure we don't have to do any debriefing or whatever before we just jet off 'rat hunting', we are professionals or whatever now." Duo would not be happy to be called home for a stupid meeting just when he was showing Heero how to have fun and be normal, well relatively since Duo was no paragon of normality himself.

"You want me to call Une and find out?" Heero half volunteered half asked, brain finally working again as it should.

Duo frowned slightly as he considered the request, "Sounds good, Noin will likely be busy and if Une says yes no one will say no."

Heero nodded as he got to his feet, "I will be as quick as I can."

"Like the thought but there is no rush, whole point of this thing is to relax." Duo reminded Heero looking up at him, not that he would mind leaving sooner rather then later.

"Une prefers quick conversation," Heero retorted gently, work was work after all. "You can work on teaching me patience when I am done."

Duo nodded, he was fine skipping the Une talk, "Done," Heero nodded back before he turned and walked away, allowing Duo fingers to slip through his as he walked. Duo smiled as he leaned back and waited for either Heero to return or someone to tell the Kitties they would be in charge for the next week.

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

Zechs yawned, snatching the vibrating phone on instinct alone, "I'm awake."

"Somewhat perhaps," Une corrected with a bit of a laugh, she was not expecting any of the pilots to be at their best today.

"Une?" Zechs frowned as he sat up, long hair swishing until it settled a moment later. "Did something happen while we were all sleeping like normal people?"

"Not that I am aware of, and my department has been listening for any signs of rats scurrying about." Une answered before sipping her coffee allowing Zechs a moment to process her answer, he would be fully awake after another few moments. "Heero and I just finished an interesting conversation."

"Oh?" The blond prince prompted knowing Une did not exaggerate when she said something was interesting.

"It seems Heero and Duo will be rat hunting in space, Trowa will be covering for Heero during the next week or so." Une was not surprised Trowa was a logical choice, her own preference aside.

Zechs frowned glancing at the clock, "All right that seems to make sense except Trowa did not mention this last night."

"I am sure he is unaware of this arrangement currently," Une stated knowingly.

"I'm sorry what?" Zechs asked frowning, the five younger pilots did not keep this kind of thing from one another, or him.

Une smiled slightly at the confused tone, "I would have to say Duo talked Heero into it this morning, going by the conversation I had with Heero."

"So are you calling to tell me all of this, or are you asking for my vote on the mater?" Zechs was fine with partner bonding, and God knew someone in space was planning something they would have to deal with.

"A bit of both really, Sally said good for them, I assume you and Noin are in agreement with this sentiment?" Une sipped her coffee, she had already Okayed the mission, allowing Heero to take anyone else he care to with Duo.

"Noin is not in bed right now but I really can't see her saying no, do they need anything from us?" Zechs stretched as he glanced around the room, not at all surprised Noin had let him sleep while she went off to do whatever.

"At the moment no, I am working to put some intel together for them, Sally gave me her reports before going to check on Howard a few hours ago." Une frowned at some of the numbers making a note to double check the estimated repair times once she got off the phone.

Zechs nodded absently, turning when he sensed a door more the heard one as Noin entered the room, "Love you all right with Heero and Duo sweeping space for runaway rats?"

Noin frowned as she held out a steaming mug of coffee for Zechs, "Did I miss a report?"

"No, Heero called Une who is currently calling us." Zechs answered before sipping his coffee, lowering the mug with a content sigh.

Noin smiled, Zechs was adorable sometimes, "So they decided to go hunting did they? Well at least they let us know."

"Space does need looked after, Une already Okayed it." Zechs was fine leaving space to Duo and Heero, he was not sure what Wufei would be doing since his name had not come up.

Noin sighed as she crossed her arms, "Well it is Heero so I won't fight them on it. You think we could talk Trowa into allowing us to stay here and see to the Sanq while Earth is cleared for the time being?"

Long golden hair shifted as Zechs titled his head, "Are you asking me my opinion, or if Quatre should be brought in on this?"

Noin playfully smacked her prince's chest as she sat down beside him, " _So_ lucky you are cute."

Zechs grinned, "That I am, but you still haven't answered me."

"You know Trowa better so why don't you tell me?" Noin did not feel guilty since they would remain together, they were rather forgiving as long as they were not separated from their friends for too long.

"Call Quatre, we are looking at a long week," Zechs sighed softly, at least his friends had all made it out with a few bruises and little else.

"I will see to my second favorite blond while you get something to eat," Noin knew it would not take long to convince Quatre to agree.

Zechs nodded as he slipped out of bed, food sounded agreeable, "He is such a loveable thing I can hardly blame you for liking him _almost_ as much as you do me."

Noin grinned at the teasing, more then happy the six pilots were no longer trying to kill each other constantly. Tilting her head up at Zechs she grinned just as wide as he rolled his eyes at her, he was adorable when he acted like a normal person. When he leaned down and kissed her soundly she giggled as he pulled away, "The coffee is fresh."

"I do not deserve you, say hello to our little optimistic friend for me," Zechs called as he walked out, the others adored Noin as everyone should.

Noin laughed waving her hand in a shooing motion as she grabbed her cell from the nightstand, "Call Quatre. Morning Quatre, is now a bad time to ask you a favor?"

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

Katherine opened the door since laughing was normally safe even in this crazy house, closing the door with her foot she smirked. "Oh don't mind me." Quatre turned from where he was straddling her brother, pillow in hand. Holding up the tray a bit she smiled at his confused expression, her brother just chuckling at her.

Quatre frowned slightly at the red head, who was simply amused. Turning to Trowa he playfully covered his face with the pillow, muffled laughter making him smile. "Good morning Katherine."

"Good morning Quatre, Trowa," Katherine returned just as politely, smirking when her brother waved at her. "Care to share what stupid thing he said this time?"

"A simple misunderstanding of what a day off means," Quatre answered, reaching for his phone, "Winner." Sitting back on his heals he listened to Noin, ignoring Trowa as he sat up, "Good morning Noin and no, now is just fine." Glancing at Trowa the blond frowned slightly, "A moment? Trowa what do think of hunting down rats on Earth over the next week or so?"

"I don't have any pressing plans, alone?" Trowa had been planing on clean up work taking up the next month or so of their lives, no reason to half-ass things now that they had won.

Quatre shook his head, as if he would let Trowa go off alone if he could prevent it, "No, with me."

Trowa tilted his head at the blond, "Bit of a long work date but sure."

Quatre smacked his partner with the pillow lightly, not that full force would have phased him, "That will be fine. Yes. Not at all, good luck." Ending the call he returned his phone to the nightstand, "You've been promoted."

"Heero is heading into space then?" When Quatre nodded Trowa frowned slightly in thought, "The others?"

"Duo is backing Heero up, Noin and Zechs want to cover Sanq and any political meetings, Wufei I am not sure."

"Pair him up with Hilde," Trowa was fine with the whole set up, he was second in command for a reason.

"Hilde is not a Gundam pilot," Quatre reminded his partner knowing he had a reason for bringing Hilde into this, she was basically one of them.

"Not yet anyway, they get along, and you know she will want to help." Hilde was one of the few outsiders Wufei liked, she was fun to have around.

"As long as they are both all right with it I won't fight you on it, she would be most displeased if we did not even ask her." Quatre did not want to let any of them run around hunting terrorists alone, and if Hilde wanted to be one of them she might as well see exactly what they did besides pilot.

Trowa smirked, displeased was a nice way to say it, "She loves you too."

Quatre rolled his eyes at his partner, turning to Katherine who was chuckling softly at them. "Is Hilde busy?"

"She mentioned calling some Techy friends so if she is she shouldn't be for much longer." Katherine was sure she was talking to a room of friendly people right now, she was very Duoish that way.

"See to Hilde, I'll track down Wufei and see what he wants to do," Trowa had a pretty good idea where Wufei likely was just then.

Quatre nodded after a moment of thought, "Sounds good, we can meet with Noin and Zechs and go over target and the like over lunch."

"See you then," Trowa promised as he leaned close and kissed the blond before slipping out of bed. "Be nice," He teased his sister, kissing her cheek as he walked out.

Quatre shook his head with a soft chuckle, "Thank you."

Katherine shrugged, "You're good for him so we're good too, mostly. Pastry?"

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

"Wufei please come on in I'm not busy so just ignore the clutter, long week." Sally greeted as she paused stacking file folders and looked up nose twitching. "Caramel macchiato...please say that is for me?"

Wufei shook his head as he held out the large cup he had brought with him, "You mentioned it was your favorite from the cafe here."

Sally accept the cup, breathing in the sweet coffee scent for a long moment before sipping it. "mmm...you are a wonderful man, thank you."

"It is only coffee," Wufei dismissed looking around the room rather then watching Sally happily sipping on her drink.

Sally smiled contently, frowning slightly when she noticed Wufei seemed a little nervous, which was odd. During fights the six pilots were focused and very dangerous, nervous was not an emotion she would apply to them often. "Howard is recovering quickly, and the Gundams will be up and running within the hour." Wufei nodded but did not respond, "You can sit if you want, you know you're all always welcomed here."

Wufei sat down in the soft seat across from her desk with a soft sigh, "Forgive me I have been thinking much today."

"It's fine silly, I know you six have moments sometimes. So happy, sad, or other?" Sally asked sitting down as well, curious if she could help ease her friend's mind.

Wufei sighed softly as he leaned forward, hands folding between his knees, "A mix really."

Sally frowned at the younger man, she knew the basics of the others lives, "Want to talk about it?"

"Have you considered what you will do when we are not needed so badly?" It was no surprise to him his fellow pilots had been disusing their futures, a few of them had never planed on surviving the war let alone having the chance at a happy end.

Sally sighed softly as she considered the question for a moment, "Doctors will always be needed so even if you guys run out of terrorists and insurgents to fight with every week I'll still have a full time job."

"I have no idea what I would do without Nataku. There is no no childhood home to return to, family, any of that it is all debris floating in space now. Half of us have something beyond the job, and two of them I doubt planed on living so long." Wufei was thankful a few of his friends had found something to live for beyond revenge.

"Oh Wufei," Sally said softly as she reached out and squeezed his arm, knowing he had a point. "You all can have lives outside of fighting you just have to allow yourself to."

Dark eyes turned to a warm hand on his arm, "Do you believe it is that simple?"

"No," Sally admitted hanging her head, "I don't know what it is like to lose so much, or have to come back from that, but I do know that you can."

"If that is what they really want yes, do you think it is not?" Wufei had given his reasons for going on a lot of thought through his life. Losing Nataku, losing the home and people she had died for, their war coming to an end was simply the most resent.

"For a little while I was worried about a few of you boys but not anymore, you're all too damn stubborn to die." Sally gave Wufei a little smile trying to lighten his mood, she understand why he would be thinking so hard on his future just then. So much had happened over the last few days, thankfully most of it positive for their side.

Wufei gave a soft laugh at the blonde's comment, he had never met more stubborn people in his life and that included Quatre who was not the pushover he might appear at first glance. "Not for lack of trying sometimes. Did you hear we are splitting up?"

Sally nodded, "Yeah Noin filled me in on it before you came by. She did not mention where you will be posted during the clean up." It made perfect sense to her the two sets of partners were sticking together, and the enemy would be lucky if they could survive the wrath of one Gundam let alone a pair.

"Heero and Duo as well as Trowa and Quatre have little need of my assistance so I was thinking of remaining in the Sank with Zechs." Wufei was not interested in being a third wheel, and his friends could take care of themselves and each other just fine.

"I would prefer someone besides Noin was around to back up Zechs if the worst happens," Sally could fight but if the Sank was attacked she would have to be a doctor first, someone would need her skills afterward.

"He is not the main reason I wish to stay on hand," Wufei had no quarrel with the taller blond, they had all worked out their issues a while ago.

"Oh?" Sally prompted gently, Wufei could make you work for something when he felt like it.

"Would you be upset if I said it was you?" Wufei knew Sally cared, she was close to all six of them even if in different ways. His best friends had all been charmed by Sally as well, and he did not blame a single one of them.

Sally smiled as she squeezed his arm, shy was adorable, "Of course not, I would be upset if you said anyone else. And do not worry I won't treat you any differently until you say I can, I know how private you can be."

Wufei nodded placing a hand over hers, "There is no need to hide anything from our friends but I appreciate the sentiment regardless. Who do you plan to tell first?"

Sally laughed, "Noin of course, I would rather not remind Une she is the only one of us who is still alone." Une may be fine with being alone but Sally did not want to rub anything in her face, she did not want to be that kind of person.

Wufei smiled, Noin would be happy to hear all about this, "Fell free to fill her in, I will inform Heero and Trowa I will remain in the Sanq."

Sally nodded pleased with the idea, taking Wufei's face in her hands she kissed him gently before letting him go, "Tell them to try and stay out of trouble for me, doctor's orders."

Wufei smiled at the teasing blonde, "Yes ma'am."

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

"No, that perfect sense to me. I have no doubt you and Duo will find something out there that needs to be taken care of. The Strikers will be heading out with the Peacemillon II tomorrow so you will be able to call on them if you need back up. Just because you will be trying to stay out of trouble does not mean it will not find you. Of course Noin chided me as well, she's been doing it almost as long as we have known each other."Zechs shook his head as he leaned against the wall, right foot propped up, smart phone to his ear. Eyes turned when he sensed movement, blinking at his younger sister, "Relena?"

Relena nodded, looking down for a moment, she was not sure how to talk to her brother beyond polite small talk. "Zechs...is now a bad time?"

"No, not at all, I was simply swapping updates with Heero, one moment? Heero call me back if anything comes up. No everything is fine Relena just wants to talk. Take care of yourself too." Pocketing his phone the blond turned his full attention to his younger sister, "You need me?"

Relena nodded as she frowned in thought, "I am not sure what to call you...I mean..."

"Zechs is fine, really, you don't call Heero or Trowa by their birth names either." Zechs was use to code names in his chosen line of work, Millardo was now the mask Zechs wore rather then the other way around.

Relena frowned a bit deeper, she tried not to think about the fact half the Gundam pilots went by fake names. "I am not sure they know what they were, considering their childhoods."

"Trowa does, he tells very few people, more know about his sister,"Zechs was a fellow pilot so he knew things few others would ever be privy to.

Relena nodded, she knew Katherine was a few years older so the fact she knew Trowa's birth name was not impossible. "Do you?"

Zechs nodded, he had been given that information as a final show of trust between the pair, "I do yes, the six of us have grown very close."

"I am glad you have such loyal friends now, that is very important for healing." Relena wanted her brother to get better, she wanted all of them to get better.

Zechs smiled shaking his head, "We are fine Relena, our war is winding down, and we have all found something to live for when peace is finally won."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Relena knew she did not understand PTSD beyond the definition, but surly as the ruler of this peaceful place she could do something for its most valiant and damaged protectors.

Zechs curled his fingers around his chin, "Now that you mention it..."

**YOU WANNA GET IT RIGHT**

"It go well?" Trowa asked as he entered the lounge at Preventor HQ, not elaborating at all.

Wufei looked up used to his friend's way of just knowing things, New Types, "Sally is seeing to Howard so he can be released. As for what you are asking after yes, all is very well."

Trowa nodded as he sat down in the turned around seat Duo often used, unconcerned with his back being to the door. "Good. You planing on staying here with the Quartette then?"

"Yes," Wufei confirmed with a nod, it was not hard to carry on logical conversations with either Earth Born pilot. "Two Gundams can handle anything those rats have left to throw at us, and we are all tired of their annoyances."

Trowa nodded, he had been fighting for longer then all of them save Zechs, "True. You up for an assignment while you're here?"

Wufei arched a brow, coy Trowa could be either amusing or worrying, "Depends on what insanity you have in mind."

Trowa half smirked, his friends knew him well, "Start training Hilde."

"I thought you liked her," Wufei half teased, it was no secret the pair got along very well.

"Now Wufei that is precisely why I want her well trained. She wants to be our seventh she might as well start training with us." Trowa would see to teaching a few things once his current assignment was over, Wufei would be staying put for the moment so it was logical he and Zechs started.

Wufei frowned in thought for a long moment, "She has the heart but she is lacking in training as Quatre and Duo were, a few lessons in our downtime could not hurt."

"That was the idea, Zechs will be busy working with the Trio more then you will, and she doesn't get on your nerves as much as Duo." Duo was great to have around since chaos ruins any laid plan and all of that, though he had never gotten on his nerves really, not hard when it took a lot.

"She will fit in with us just fine, has she been cleared and all of that?" Sally had not mentioned Hilde officially becoming the seventh pilot, not that they had been talking work today. Wufei knew the others had joked about it, Hilde was often working closely with them, and they all liked each other already.

"Nothing has been signed or anything but basically yes, once Howard is released she plans on working with him on designing her new toy." Trowa was curious to see what she came up with, most of the females he knew were vicious when they wanted to be.

"We all customized ours so it makes sense she would want a say in her own, and Howard knows more about M.S. design then most of our pilots. Assure Quatre I will be gentle with her." Wufei liked Hilde so he was not inclined to be short with her, she was serious about becoming worthy to pilot a Gundam and he wished to help her. Nataku would have liked Hilde there was no doubt in his mind, and adopted family was all the family he had left now.

"He had no doubt but I will," Trowa assured his friend with a smile, Wufei was not always a jerk after all.

Wufei nodded, "I will also be enjoying the peace and quiet while Duo is not around." Trowa chuckled and Wufei smiled, "I advise you to do the same, he already enjoys teasing you both."

"It is sweat of you to worry Wufei but I know how to handle Duo, and he'll have other things to occupy his mind once he gets back." Duo would be too busy with Hilde or Heero to waste time teasing him or Quatre much, and if he found the time Heero could be brought up. Turn about was fair play.

Wufei rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Enough of that thank you. Come we might as well track down the others."

Trowa nodded, "Quatre won't want to leave without a quick face to face at least, and Hilde will will be pissed if she doesn't get to say good luck."

Wufei returned the nod absently, "Best not to piss her off needlessly."

"You have no idea," Trowa assured his friend following him out, Hell have no furry was not always just a quote.

**YOU WANT A REVELATION**

So yeah squeal bait is a thing I have done now /sigh. If you have any thoughts on colors, names, weapons, etc let me know and if I like them I'll use them, full credit will be given so don't worry. At any rate this fic won't get any love likely until Spring/Summer depending on how long it takes me to update the Feline Series, Dolls, Devil, War, and a few others. Hope you all enjoyed this little fic, if not sorry, truly.


End file.
